X-Men Origins: Pyro
by Revanite201
Summary: The life story of Marvel's Pyromaniac, Saint-John Allerdyce aka Pyro. Join his life long journey from a Mutant student to a member of the brotherhood. Through pain, love, and Sacrifice. (Movieverse) (John Allerdyce/Pyro & Katharine "Kitty" Pryde/Shadowcat) Kyro (SEQUEL UPLOADED)
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: This is a Kyro story, there are a lot of X-men fans who are a big fan of this pairing and written their own fictions and I just had to write one for myself**_

_**This first chapter has some things from Beyond Two Souls, a personal favorite game of mine starring the beautiful Ellen Page, the same actress who stared as Kitty Pryde in X-Men and figured it could go well into the first chapter. So Enjoy.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own X-men or it's characters or Beyond Two Souls all rights go to their rightful owners.**_

X-Men Origins: Pyro

Chapter 1  
>"Showing Off"<p>

_"It is with our passions as it is with fire and water; they are good servants, but bad masters." ~Roger L'Estrange, Aesop's Fables, 1692_

If you're going to try, go all the way. Otherwise, don't even start. This could mean losing girlfriends, wives, relatives and maybe even your mind. It could mean not eating for three or four days. It could mean freezing on a park bench. It could mean jail. It could mean derision. It could mean mockery-isolation. Isolation is the gift. All the others are a test of your endurance, of how much you really want to do it. And, you'll do it, despite rejection and the worst odds. And it will be better than anything else you can imagine. If you're going to try, go all the way. There is no other feeling like that. You will be alone with the gods, and the nights will flame with fire. You will ride life straight to perfect laughter. It's the only good fight. I've heard these words before, during my days at Xavier's School of gifted Youngsters. I was always a good writer and had a real good knack for poetry, but I wasn't the perfect student or person for that matter, I've killed innocents, destroyed everything in my path and I've suffered for it. I lost everything, I got sick, I was going to die. But then he came and gave me a second chance to make things right, that where it led me to right here.

_In the Not to Distant Future, China_

The Sentinels were closing in, Bobby and I held the last line of defense combining Fire and Ice but they were too strong for us. Bobby... My best friend, they got him. They started using my power against me, My own mutation betrayed me, for the first time in my life I got burned. I screamed in pain as the flames engulfed my entire body, the smell of my burning flesh made me nauseous but my insides were cooking up to the point where I couldn't throw up, the oxygen ignited in my lungs burning me from within. I looked at _her_ still kneeling over Logan still placing him back in time a last chance to stop all this. She looked back at me tears in her eyes at the sight of my coming end, my hair she used to run her soft fingers through turned to ash, the skin on my mouth her glossy and sweetest lips used to touch, gone I felt myself turning to ash as the sentinel's continue using my power against me, She was the last thing I have ever saw, _'Kitty Pryde... My friend, my partner... My wife.'. _This was the end.

* * *

><p><em>Present Time<br>April 23rd..._

Saint-John Allerdyce, rebel, poetic, bad boy. Obsessed with that lighter of his flicking the cap on and off hearing the sound of metal hitting metal, and flicks the flint igniting a beautiful sight to his eyes, a small flame, he puts his finger over it and the flame transfers to his finger tips just letting it dance away. Only to be ruined by Bobby Drake's cold breath blowing the flame out.

"Really?!" John whispered, annoyed with a huff.

"Stop, playing with your powers. We're at a birthday party." Bobby whispered back with a such bossy tone in his voice.

John merely shook his head looking around the room, much in total disgust. "Tch... Why are we here anyway? Homo sapiens... They don't appreciate us, why should we appreciate them?" He whispered with hatred of humans in his heart.

Bobby frowned remembering his best friend's troubled past with humans but bobby was always there to try to explain all were not bad, "John, Professor X told us to visit the town to meet kids our age other than the kids at the mansion. And they just happened to invite us here." But John just glared at him he pointed to the girls in the room, the way they dressed. Cleavage, too much slutty make up and strong senses of too much cheap perfume.

"God you're so naïve, those girls invited us her to get in our pants." Bobby's eyes widened but opened his mouth to object but John held his hand up. "Don't! Just wait you'll see." John smirked and just sat back tapping his foot, just waiting for that signal the girls were he said they were.

Bobby only rolled his eyes but then his face fell by sensing that maybe John was right, the girls did look 'slutty' and the smell of their perfume was just, 'Ughh" to strong, Bobby literally choked on it. John still played with his zippo lighter more making Bobby nervous by using the lighter's lid as a time clock for what the Girls are going to do to give them away.

_*Click. Snap. Click. Snap.*_

A few minuets go by and they can here the mom invite another guest in, _"Hey Katharine! Come on in. Hey Kirsten, you coming? I've gotta go!" _The mother called. Kristen got up from her chair still eyeing the hunky Cryomancer, his face turned bright red and just looked away, John chuckled seeing that _look _on his best friend's face, the Pyromaniac was loving Bobby's discomfort.

_*Click. Snap. Click. Snap."_

"Would you stop that!" Bobby snapped quietly. John only rose his eye brow, his Hazel eyes only screamed _"Whats the matter Popsicle? Don't you want some Homo Sapien-" _The Iceman only mentally slapped himself before John's voice in his head finished that sentence. John can clearly see he was really uncomfortable, which was golden for him...

_"Hey, Katharine right? Some girls from my school and the least dorky guys we could find, are in the next room."_

John nudged Bobby, "You're the dorky one."

"No way, you are." Bobby argued. The two go back and forth and yet another guy their age couldn't stop snickering.

John glared at the kid and narrowed his eyes, then got an idea... "Truce?" John asked Bobby.

"Truce." he replied shaking hands. John turned to the other kid.

"Congrats bro, you're the dorky one." John said patting him on the back. The other girls giggled.

_"I'm off, darling. Look after your friends and don't do anything stupid, alright?" _The mother said.

_*Click. Snap. Click. Snap.*_

The mother left and Kirsten and Katharine entered the room, John's eyes fell to Katharine who was the only girl there in a casual dress. Everyone else even the girls dressed in a cool attire... with Cleavage. But mostly Jeans, band t-shirts stuff like that.

John was puzzled by the new girl he leaned towards Bobby, "There's the innocent one." he whispered. John still clicked away his lighter ticking like a clock waiting for that _moment._

_*Click. Snap. Click. Snap.*_

"Hey everyone, this is Katharine. She's in Unit 4 With my mom." Kirsten introduced. John's eyes shot back at the new girl, now interested.

"Unit four? Paranormal department?" One of the other guys asked.

"Ooh, what do you do? Bend Spoons talk to dead people, stuff like that?" The dorky one asked. Yeah, and Bobby thought _John _was an asshole.

Kathrine chewed her bottom lip, and nervously rubbing her arm, her cheeks were bright seeing a lot of cute boys in the room, she shook her head gently, "N..No." Katharine replied shyly.

_*Click. Snap. Click. Snap.*_

Kristen clapped her hands together, "Well okay, Party Time! I'll get the beer. Guys do the shutters, Girls, do the candles. And Katharine you can take care of the music. Lets. Get. Crazy!" Kirsten shouted with enthusiasm. As soon as John heard everything that girl just said he lit the lighter which in Bobby's mind just screamed, _"KA-BOOM! IN YOUR FACE ICE DICK."_

John slowly turned to Bobby with the _'I told you so'_ smirk on his face. Bobby rolled his eyes and just walked out totally uncomfortable with the fact of a possible orgy which John simply put it.

One of Kristen's friends frowned "Hey where is he going?" She asked disappointed. John only shrugged while screaming _"HOMO!" _in his head hoping he was at least clairvoyant for a moment. The Stereo began playing _Dave James' Beautiful Body _and the mini disco ball illuminated the living room as the shutters closed blocking out the sunlight. Kirsten came back with a small case of beer. John kept looking at the new girl, her face was flawless and he was mentally slapping himself for even feeling an attraction to her. His eyes scanned every part of her, biting is thumb nail. _"She could have done better besides that dress..." _He thought...

"I had this under my bed for a week. My mom doesn't even go into my room anymore she's totally oblivious..." Kristen chuckled handing everyone a can. John felt the warm can in his hands and grunted, _"If only Popsicle was here, he'd cool my beverage." _

_"_Hey Kat, you want one?" Kirsten asked holding out a can,

Katharine stood up straight. "Yeah... sure."

_"Figures... She's trying to fit in." _John thought. His face fell upon not enjoying the beer, it was just too warm to drink. Kathrine however raised her can up to her lips and tasted the strong brew of the alcohol. She coughed from her first time.

"Hey, don't choke on it." Kirsten scoffed.

"Bet it's her first time." Another girl scoffed.

"No... I had some before."

"Yeah of course you have." The dorky guy mocked. Everyone finished their first can and got up to do other party stuff but Katharine decided to open another can and down the thing. John stood there on the other side of the room. _"Impressive." _But then again she began wobbling, and decided to sit down. John saw the other guys rolling joints,

"Hey man, you got a light?" The dorky one asked. Holding his joint up to his mouth. John took out his precious zippo lighter and opened the cap and flicked the flint to spawn a flame, but John put a cigarette in his mouth and lit it and pocketed the lighter. He inhaled the sweet tasting and yet cancerous vapor

"Yeah I do." John said blowing the cloud of smoke into the kid's face and walked away.

Katharine just sat there alone while everyone else was having a good time wondering why she was there to begin with, she didn't fit in with these people, and nw she went to far with two cans of beer to fit in. Instead she's left with taste of the cheap alcohol polluting her taste buds and the smell of the other girl's over used perfume. John took a long drag of his cigarette just watching her and ignoring the negatives... that being the desperate virgins that try to get his attention. Instead he put out the cigarette, and sat next to Katharine.

_"What am I doing?" _He thought, but he shook it off. "Hi. I'm John. Katharine right?" He asked. Kitty's face turned red seeing a seemingly handsome boy sit next her, she nervously tucked a loose strand of her hair behind her ear, she turned to smile at him nervously. "So Unit 4, where do you go to school?"

"I'm in a different program, with my own teacher... It's.. Kinda boring." She chuckled. John can see she was so nervous, he tried to shut the feeling out that Katharine was attractive to him, he was rooting for Kristen but Katharine the _'innocent'_ one got to him. John after all tried to be the rebel with everyone including his teachers at the X mansion.

"I never get to see people my age... I suppose I've gotten used to it..." She added.

"So you work with Kirsten's mother?"

"Yeah, we work in the same lab. She thought it would be a good idea for me to come and spend time with people my age, so... Here I am..." She chuckled again.

"I get that... I use to live in Sydney before I moved here 11 years ago, Me and Bobby, the one who left. We both go to a special school, most of us would be stuck there over the weekends. Our teachers said it would be best to come out and make new friends in the town. And you? Where did you live before?" John explained.

"I was born in Illinois, I lived there since I was seven, then we moved here to New York." She was actually starting to enjoy his company and seemed to relax a bit,

"You have any hobbies? Anything you do for like fun?" John asked who was too, intrigued.

"It's gonna sound really boring, but I like to read, I'm good with computers, Ice skating and... dancing." She smiled.

_"Oh, man what if she asks me to dance? Fat chance." _John thought, But that Smile... "Can I ask you something, Why are you in unit 4?" quickly changing the subject with the question that bothered him.

Katharine's face immediately fell and she hung her head low "I... rather not talk about it." She said frowning. John began to wonder if she could be a mutant like Bobby and him.

A slow song began to play, a thought entered his head and John rolled his eyes at the thought. _"It. Ain't. Happening."_

"You.. Up for a dance?" John subconsciously speak out, _"Damn it..."_. Katharine, turned to him she smiled again which made John strangely feel better about asking her.

"Sure." she replied. John and Katharine stood in the dancing area, Katharine wrapped her hands around Johns neck while John placed his hands on her waist and the two began moving slowly to the rhythm of the song, _End of the Line by Gareth Johnson._ John couldn't hold back the thoughts anymore, she was just so beautiful, her chocolate brown hair and matching eyes really brought out her looks.

"I'm sure you here this all the time, but... Tell you the truth I never said this much to all the other girls before. You're really pretty, you know?"

Katharine blushed, but she never did hear those words from another boy before especially from a guy who doesn't look the part of being nice, the feeling was mutual for his spiked blonde hair and hazel eyes. Dressed rather more rebellious then all the others. "You're not so bad looking yourself." she smiled.

"I know you said that you don't want to talk about it, but.. I can tell your not like other girls, there's... something special about you." John muttered just lost in her heart warming smile

"I guess you could say that." she said. John pulled her in closer, Katharine rested her head on his shoulder. The dance continued for a moment, John can smell the strawberry scented shampoo on her hair, Katharine can smell John's faint Lucky You Cologne mixed with ciggarete smoke but she didn't mind, anything was better than the other girl's _mustard gas _the two have breathed in. Katharine pulled back and John stared into her eyes, she returned his gaze and with the smell of each other's intoxicating hygiene they closed the gap between them and kissed. Katharine immediately kissed back, the kiss was long and sweet and ignored the taste of beer and nicotine Kathrine's cherry lip balm made up for it. The two pulled back for air they both smiled at each other as the song ended. John looked up to see Bobby standing at the doorway motioning to come to him.

John grumbled, but looked down at her,"I'll be right back Katharine." John said.

"Kitty..." She said suddenly, "Call me kitty."

"Then I'll be right back, kitty." he smiled.

Bobby led John outside. John leaned against his dirt bike.

"Your missing a great party, Popsicle." John said.

"Since when did you dance with the 'innocent' ones?" Bobby countered.

"Shut up..." Sounding defeated.

"Or better yet kiss them."

"I said shut up Iceman!" John growled said holding a fire-ball in his hand. Bobby narrowed his eyes, he wasn't intimidated and his hand became solid ice.

"Bring it on Pyro.." Bobby challenged. But they both smiled and gripped each other's hands the two elements sizzled in a bond of friendship.

"I don't think I can take that smell anymore..." John spoke drinking in all the fresh air,

Bobby agreed by smelling John's jacket, "Yeah... Lets just go home." Bobby got on his bike and grabbed his helmet, before John was obligated to agree on that he remembered something,

"Hold up, I forgot something..." John said walking back towards the house,

Bobby snickered, "Awww... the hotheads got a girlfriend." he teased. John only gave him the finger while opening the front door,

John suddenly jumped to see Kitty crawling through the stair closet door, literally. She crawled right through like a ghost,

"Whoa..." John gasped, his eyes widened. Kitty looked up at John with tears going down her face, he rushed over to help her up.

"You're a mutant?" he asked, she looked away, afraid. John lifted her chin towards him. "What happened?" She began to sob harder and fell into his arms,

"Th...They.." She stuttered between the sobs, burying her face into John's chest, hurt. John led the brunette outside

"Stay here..." John said with iron in his voice.

"John, Don't." Bobby argued.

"Relax. I'm just gonna talk to them." John winked, cracking his knuckles.

John entered the living room, closing the doors shut behind him.

"Oh hey John, that girl she's a fucking mutie." Kirsten said.

Satan flashed across his face, "So." John scoffed.

"So? She's a freak... a mistake upon humanity."

Something flipped in John's head and violently tipped over the coffee table. "WE ARE NOT A MISTAKE!" John roared. He held out his hands and the flames from the candles in the room flowed onto his fingertips forming spheres of fire in both of his palms , John began using his Pyrokinesis to set the entire room ablaze. The others screamed in absolute terror as smoke filled the entire house and intense heat burned around them, they fled the house for dear life. John casually walked out of the house that was engulfed in flames. Bobby glared at John in disapproval, Kitty was speechless and shocked seeing that John's two arms were still coated in flames. He Shrugged his shoulders and the flames died out leaving his clothing unharmed.

"Your turn Iceman." John said mounting his bike. Bobby sighed and shot ice blasts from his hands, the entire house was put out. John turned to Kitty,

"You think you were the only one, there are more of us then you think." John said, giving Kitty a helmet. "C'mon, I'll take you home."

She hesitated but she accepted the helmet and she put in on, she mounted the bike holding onto John tightly. The three ride off away from the charred house. After the short ride they arrived at her house, Kitty slowly dismounted the bike and took off the helmet, she looked at the Pyromaniac with small hint of fear towards him,

"What they did, because of what you are is no excuse. Bobby and I we are a lot like you, we both woke up one day with this power..." John explained to the the young and frightened Kitty Pryde Bobby nodded in agreement. The fire manipulator leaned down and kissed her on the cheek, she gasped a little and suddenly her fears were washed away and replaced with comfort. John began putting his helmet on,

"Wait..." She spoke, John looked into her eyes again, "Will I ever see you again?" She asked.

John frowned, "It depends..."

Kitty's face fell but John lifted her chin and cupped her cheek, "Don't be afraid..." With that he put his helmet on and started his bike, he glanced at the girl one last time seeing some tears falling down her face and rode off with Bobby right behind him. Kitty after that never felt afraid again, all she did was remember her first dance and kiss. For the first time in her life she felt good about herself, there were people like her and John Allerdyce was one of them she only wished that she would see him again. John hoped so too but it was yet unknown at that point... So much for not showing off.


	2. Chapter 2

_**X-Men Origins: Pyro**_

Chapter 2  
>"Feelings"<p>

_X mansion, One year later._

John lied in his room playing with his zippo lighter, doing many zippo tricks he could think of. The lid Snapping and clinking helped him think, the question was 'what was he thinking about?'. Well that was easy, Kitty Pryde; his first kiss. Ever since he told Professor X about her and that the government has ben studying her 'condition' her parents have clearly put it. _"Condition?" _John lit the lighter staring into the flame, _"What condition?" _he thought. His hatred and anger caused the flame to grow higher and higher almost touching the ceiling, but Bobby walked in just in time to break John's concentration. The flame died down to its regular size and John flipped the lid shut.

"What do you want Bobby?" John said annoyed.

"You skipped two classes today." Bobby crossed his arms.

"So what if I blow off a couple of classes, you know me Popsicle."

"Yeah... But you been this way since you talked to the professor about Kitty." Bobby was not wrong. John Allerdyce is the most rebellious kid in school, he got on everyone's nerves, and literally showed no sympathy or better yet a soft side. John did just that ignoring what the Iceman just said. He just sat at the foot of his bed flipping open his shark zippo and igniting it just staring at the flame. Bobby scoffed and leaned over and just snatched the fire manipulator's precious artifact.

"Hey!" John growled. He may intimidate others but not Bobby, Fire and Ice may not have matched but the two felt closer than brothers... once in a while. Bobby just held him back.

"Look John, people won't care about what you feel. You may be the rebel of this school, but you are one of the most powerful mutants this school has to offer. You put a pen in your hand you can create masterpieces. The pen may be mightier then the sword, I know that's not your style but, sometimes you got to stop hiding what you feel instead of writing it down. Because no matter what you do you always do the right thing, you just don't realize it." Bobby explained, handing Pyro back his lighter. John slowly, took it back. "Oh, and Mr. Summers said get to the danger room." Bobby said as he left.

The danger room, the only fun thing to do at the school. The school was also a base of operations for the X-Men, a special task force of mutants. Only mutants above class 3 were able to be trained into being an X-man to hone their powers for the greater good. When John was old enough he began doing combat simulations, using his skills from Pyrokinesis. Scott Summers also known as Cyclops, an X-man and the coach for the X-men trainees. John always got on his nerves when it comes to the sessions for John's recklessness. John may be a rebel but Pyro was a hothead and not just literally.

"Nice of you to join us, Mr. Allerdyce." Cyclops said. John merely smirked, "I trust you're gonna suit up this time."

"It's alright, Cyclops I'm cool with it." John replied. Cyclops huffed and gathered the rest of the trainees for their simulations, John was the only one who stood out than the rest not wearing the uniform, of course there was absolutely no way people were going to be seeing him in leather. John entered the danger room. The room began to change it's entire scene, Pyro was somewhere cold, in the mountains. People began running for their lives as terrorists took them hostage and more aimed their weapons at Pyro. Pyro flicked the cap of his lighter and lit it, he smirked and he manipulated a stream of fire knocking down a handful of terrorists. Pyro suddenly stopped as they threaten to kill the hostages, Bobby's words began looping in his head. The flames died out as he stood down.

"Eh... What the hell..." Pyro shrugged. He noticed one terrorist had a cigarette in his mouth. Pyro smirked and winked signaling the fire of the cigarette to spew out small spheres of fire knocking all of them out. Leaving the hostages unharmed.

_"Simulation complete" _The V.I said. The room shifted back to it's original setting. Cyclops was utterly impressed and yet surprised.

"That was... better." He said adjusting his glasses. Pyro kept flipping his lighter cap on and off, with one hand shoved into his jeans while casually walking out of the danger room.

"Good to know." John said going past Cyclops, "Professor Summers..." John took the lift back up to the mansion, at least he got an A+ on something he can do at this school. Bobby waited casually for him at the elevator's entrance with his arm's crossed. "Been waiting long, Iceman?" John said.

"So how did you do?" Bobby asked.

"Well thanks to you I actually got an A in something."

Bobby smiled and nodded, "I knew you could do it."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah... Still its just a simulation, its not the real thing. Besides when are you starting?" John said as they walked down the hall.

"Tomorrow, is it like they said it is?"

"Yeah, pretty fun shit." John said leaving Bobby to go to the library, so much unlike him. But John was a talented poet, only known to himself and Bobby. John always spent time in the library reading deferent books, like Poe.

Bobby stood at the entrance of the library just watching his friend read in peace while of course still fiddling with that lighter of his.

"Bobby." Said the man coming to him in a wheelchair.

"Professor, how are you?" Bobby smiled.

"I'm quite well thank you." The professor said looking towards John who was still sinking backing into the couch reading poetry. "Well it seems that John has found a fondness in Edgar Allen Poe."

"That's John, despite all he does he just likes to sit there and read. It amazes me that someone like John has a hobby such as this."

"John's tragic past has changed him, when I found him as a boy his mind was clouded in hate, confusion, and fear. And I brought him here to overcome his hatred and fears. This Bobby I believe is progress." The professor explained. "I like you to meet a new student of ours." He said as a young girl moved around the corner shyly holding her bag. "This is Kitty Pryde."

"Bobby?" She asked in surprise.

Bobby smiled. "Hey, Kitty... It been a while." She smiled back and turned towards the library, and sees a seemingly familiar figure playing with his lighter and reading a book. Her eyes watered in the joy of seeing somebody she knew made her feel safe. John Allerdyce looked up and locked eyes with her, for the first time in a long time he smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer: This chapter is based on a short story by fellow Kyro fan._**

Chapter 3  
>"Rekindling the Fire"<p>

_6 months later_

Kitty was happy here at the institute, she made great friends. Especially Jubilee, they became best friends since they were roommates, everything was better, peaceful. John was happy too with her being there, and because of that he did a little better in school work, all because of Kitty's late night study sessions. As much as he wanted it to be what it sounds like, it has been over a year since they seen each other. After what happened at that birthday party things have been a little weird but they were still close just not physically. A certain Iceman wanted to change that by stealing John's most precious lighter, Bobby knew he signed his death warrant but this was for John's own good. Hopefully. Bobby snatched the lighter and ran like a bat out of hell, and burst into the nearby room. What luck to find Kitty already.

"Hey Kitty, hold this." Bobby breathed heavily tossing the stolen zippo to her. Her eyes widened and filled with fear.

"No, No way!" She shook.

"Just hold onto it, I'll still take the rap... Just as soon as I'm on a different planet." He gulped.

"Bobby, what you and John do with your pranks is your business I'm not getting caught in the crossfire."

"You're the one with intangibility, you have a better chance than me, you know."

She tilted her head by his point, "Yeah but..."

"ICEMAN!"

Kitty jumped at the sound of Pyro's monstrous voice echoing through the halls of the mansion. All the other student quickly left or hid, Kitty curled into a ball. Bobby just ran for his life, with Kitty still clutching onto the Pyromaniac's Lighter. John ran in, an apex predator scanning the room looking for his prey. His eyes fell to Kitty who had a look of fear on her face, as he turned to leave he saw the lighter in her hand.

"Pryde." Pyro growled with a devilish smirk across his face and began stalking up to her. She was frozen in fear and John leapt at her but she phased through him and started bolting out of the room taking shortcuts through the walls.

"Get back here!" Pyro shouted as he chased after her. Kitty knew it was so stupid to run because now she became the guilty one and Bobby was in the clear. She also had the upper hand because of her ability to phase through everything, being virtually untouchable and still holding onto Pyro's only source of power. _Crap! _She still had the lighter, now she knew there was no stopping him from getting her, she could of dropped it but her fears prevented her to do anything else but run. Kitty was tired and out of breath and now cornered as she went through another door.

"KITTY GET BACK HERE!" Pyro's voice shook the halls. The two unknowingly realized that they were being followed by Bobby and Jubilee, Bobby pressed his lips together trying not to laugh his ass off. Jubilee was confused out of her mind.

"Why is John chasing Kitty instead of you, the one who took his lighter in the first place?" Jubilee asked.

"Let's just say that I wanted to try something."

"What getting poor Kitty killed for framing her for taking John's lighter? You know he loves that stupid thing."

"It's not the only thing he loves, Jubes." But Jubilee doubted Bobby. John Allerdyce doesn't love, but Bobby was assures her that he does... hopefully.

"What are you talking about?"

"Look the two have been hanging out for a long time and I just wanted to speed things up a bit, you know get a little chemistry in there." The Asian girl shook her head.

"You been planning this for a long time haven't you, popsicle?" Bobby nodded, but the skeptical Jubilee doubted it would work. "Just look at that maniac's eyes... He's. Going. To. Kill. Her.!" But Bobby just gulped and prayed to god he won't.

Kitty almost tumbled to the ground out of breath, still clutching onto that lighter. She turned to face Pyro who was standing a couple of feet away from her., Eyes narrowed, arms crossed, ready to kill.

"C-c'mon, John. It's not like I stole it or anything." She stuttered, pressed up against the wall. She was so afraid she could phase.

"Give it to me!" John said tackling to the floor, she screamed in surprise. They rolled across the floor as John tried to pry out his zippo lighter from her hand she yelps as they continued. She was finally pinned down with her wrists held down with only one hand from Pyro.

"You're gonna pay, Kitten." he growled.

The then started to tickle her, she squirmed in uncontrollable laughter that escape from her throat. Trying to push him off but the Pyromaniac was relentless.

"Okay! Okay! Stop! She gasped out. Kitty's hands fell to the carpet still holding onto that lighter. They stared at each other both out of breath, John was close to her face close enough for Kitty to smell the aftershave of his skin. John didn't take back the lighter he just stared into Kitty's brown eyes like the first time they met. She shifter uncomfortably.

"John-Your still on top of me." she said feeling her cheeks getting warmer.

"Yeah..." but he still didn't move. Suddenly the two heard a song play, they immediately knew what song it was _End of the line by Gareth Johnson. _Bobby turned on the radio in the room he was in. John and Kitty's eyes locked onto each other's again.

"The song that played during our first kiss..." She smiled.

"Right..." He said.

He kissed her, Kitty's hands immediately came up and pulled his head much closer, the kiss went deeper. No caring for breath she didn't want to break away, they kissed through the entire song, Their song. They entangled themselves together as they rolled to their side. John's eyes caught a glimpse of Bobby and Jubilee who were smiling, He quickly gave them the finger before continuing kissing Kitty Pryde the fuel to his flames, rekindling what will be an eternal flame.


	4. Chapter 4

_**During the events of X-Men**_

Chapter 4: Cupid's Arrow

The school had two new editions, an older guy named Logan and a teenaged girl. John rolled his eyes to the fact that his best friend was love struck in class one day. John pulled out his lighter and formed a fireball in his hand from behind him. The girl was in awe at the sight of a miniature sun in the palm of John's hand as she sat behind him. John gave Bobby a wink, and Bobby who sat beside her reached for the conjured fire and a small stream of ice crystals flew to the fire freezing it solid it dropped to the floor shattering it to pieces.

"John." Storm said drawing attention away from the chalk board.

"Sorry." He smirked, but listened close on Bobby's introduction to the new girl.

"I'm Bobby, what's your name?" Bobby asked quietly.

"Rogue." She replied. Bobby's palm hovered over her desk and he formed an Ice rose.

"Welcome to Mutant High." Rogue smiled, and Bobby turned his attention back to Storm's lesson for the day. John felt a hand in his, he looked down to see a note in his palm, he looked back to see his new girlfriend kitty phasing back into her seat from out of the ground. She snuck underground to John's table without Storm noticing, John shook his head with a smirk as he read the note.

_That was sweet.  
>-Kitty<em>

The bell rang and all the students got up to leave, John joined Bobby and Rogue outside the classroom. John pulled out his lighter and began flicking the cap on and off.

"Hey John this is Rogue. Rogue this is John." Bobby introduced, John shook her hand.

"What's with the gloves?" He asked. But Rogue hesitated to reply.

"I.. Can't touch people with my bare skin." She spoke finally.

"Ouch, that sucks. I mean the first time I found out I was a mutant I set EVERYTHING on fire, It was ugly." Rogue nervously laughed.

"You don't have to be afraid here, we're all the same." Bobby assured. Kitty came out of the class room, she stood up on her toes to plant a kiss on her Pyromaniac's lips. John wraps his arm around her.

"Yeah you can relate to Kitty she can't touch anybody either, sort of." John said.

Kitty rolled her eyes and shook Rogue's hand, "Nice to meet you."

"Well I got detention... again. I'll see you all later." John said and giving Kitty one more kiss before leaving them to get to know Rogue. As the school year went along, Rogue and Bobby began dating. Bobby brought Rogue peace after the events that followed her kidnapping by Magneto, Wolverine and the X-men managed to save Rogue and imprison Magneto for good. They all became friends but John of course was the mean one of the group.

* * *

><p><em>Pyro's POV<em>

At the corner of my eye I can see kitty looking enviously at a bouquet of roses Rogue was showing of to everyone in the rec room. Like I seem to care about popsicle's love life, I'm just sitting here just reading about poetry, the only free time I get from Kitty shoving her tongue down my throat. Ok fine I'd admit it SHE wanted to take a break, but then there she was; me feeling her gaze staring at the side of my face.

"What?" I asked, I couldn't take the pressure anymore but then again I never saw the uncomfortable conversation creeping up on me with my girlfriend.

"Why don't you do things like that?" She asked me. I tried to throw her off, by playing it dumb.

"Like what?" I said praying to god it would work,

"Romantic things," _Shit... _"Like roses and chocolates." I looked up to see Rogue just over joyed by Bobby's presents and giving him a quick peck on the lips, before sucking the life out of him. "Why don't we just go on a real date like a movie? Or dinner?" I felt a hint of anger coming up over me. Kitty could see it in my eyes as I just kept my mouth shut about it, "I'm just being silly. Forget it."

"I.. I gotta go, got to do detention for Professor Summers." I said kissing her on the cheek.

I wasn't angry at Kitty for bring that stuff up, I was angry at myself. I can't be the guy she wants me to be, let alone a good guy she deserves. I spent two hours sitting in detention with this shit on my mind, I couldn't tell that Summers was watching me the whole time with those glasses of his on.

"What's on your mind John?" Cyclops asked.

"Nothing as always." Even though was an ugly lie, somehow Summers knew that.

"How's Kitty?"

"She's fine." At least I think she is after the last conversation we had.

"She's a fine young women, you best treat her right." Summers said grading papers.

"Sometimes I cant, a least not the way she wants. Kitty want's a romantic guy, and that's obviously not me. Do you see me as a romantic guy?"

"Well-"

"Exactly, I'm not. Romance is for suckers and I can't give her those kind of things."

"John, You may not be the brightest kid or the most disciplined. But you are a talented writer, and poet. Of course you are capable of romance, you only fail to see it." Summer's explained.

"Jeez a lot of people seem to know me better then I do." But Summers was right, I am a good writer but I'm still not capable of romance, I never will. But what the hell... I love Kitty, I might as well make one exception.


	5. Chapter 5

**X-2**

Chapter 5  
>"Beauty and the Pyromaniac"<p>

John stood just outside Kitty's calling out to her and using flares from his Pyrokinesis, she finally opened the window looking like she had been awake the entire time. Kitty has been awake thinking about the romance stuff that upset John earlier that day, she had no idea what John has set up for her that night.

"John? What are you doing?" She whispered.

"Come down here!" He said.

"What? Why?"

"Just come down!"

"Ok, hang on." Kitty said as she rushed over to slip on her slippers and a warm jacket over her pajamas. She phased through the wall to the outside and merely levitated to the ground. John took her hand the minuet she was solid again,

"C'mon." He led her through the gardens, late at night under the stars and the moon illuminated the lawn. As they went into the center of the labyrinth crafted from shrubbery at the center of a statue.

"What are we doing here?" She wondered.

"You wanted romance, I'll give you romance." John as he took off his jacket and shoes. "Take off your jacket and slippers."

"John, we're not having sex!" She panics as her voice make a high pitch.

"W...What? No not that just the jacket and slippers... Jeez." Kitty took off her jacket and kicked off her slippers, now standing barefoot and cold. John pulled out his lighter and sent the flame into the air dividing into thousands of spears across the air and dancing away like fireflies. Her eyes were filled with a relaxing sensation and she smiled in delight.

"You know what day it is?" John asked.

"April 23rd, why?" But then it hit her and she covered her mouth to a surprised gasp. John motioned her to step on his feet and put her arms around his neck, he put an ear bud her ear and one in his and pressed play on a music player strapped to his belt, a song played. Their song. He enfolded her into his arms and he began to move, swaying gently.

"Happy anniversary, Kitten." he said. Kitty pulled his head in and kissed him with more feeling then before. When they broke apart John spilled his guts, "Kitty I love you. I'm sorry that I can't get you the things you deserve, or better yet go places where we can have fun but-"

"It's okay." She interrupted, tears glistening in her eyes. "Those things don't matter anymore."

"Why are you crying?" He smiled, brushing away the tears.

"This is just perfect." She smiled happily. She eskimo kissed him. "I love you too." They embraced as their song continued.

* * *

><p>Field trips, John loved going on field trips just to get out of the mansion. The only downside was that this time was a class trip to the museum, John decided to hang out with Rogue and Bobby in the food court, but Kitty decided to stay with the class and learn about prehistoric times. As John was playing with his zippo lighter he keeps getting ambushed by two guys asking for a light but John, rudely refuses.<p>

"Hey my brother asked you a question!" One guy said.

"Why are you being such a dick?" The brother said.

"Because I can." John said flipping the lighter cap on and off. Bobby and Rogue pressed their lips together trying not to laugh.

"Can. I. Please. Have. A. Light." John ignited his lighter staring at the flame, _"Please, he said?" _But flipped the zippo closed,

"Sorry wish I could help you out, pal." John chuckled.

"John knock it off." Rogue snapped.

"Yeah man stop showing off." Bobby added.

"Oh, for her? I cant help it if your girlfriend's getting excited."

""I don't think she's getting excited." Bobby snapped.

"Don't get shook up. We're trying to have good time here, ok?"

"I think you're the only one having a good time." Bobby snapped before the guy snatched away John's lighter.

"Hey!" John growled as he stood up from his seat. But the brother holds him back while the guy lights his cigarette with his precious zippo. "Oh, that's real cute, man."

"What are you gonna do?" The guy mocked. Blew smoke in John's face. John gave them a devilish smirk. "Suddenly you're not so tough?" He added as he took another drag. But John winked at the flame of the cigarette and it spewed out a flame that sets the guy on fire. He shouts at the sudden combustion and tumbled to the ground. Leaving John snickering at the sight of the human's fear. Bobby shot ice at the guy to put out the fire. The entire crowd was astounded and frightened at the sight of mutants. But then the most curious thing happened when all humans stopped moving, as they were frozen in time.

"What the hell did you do?" John asked.

"I didn't do this." Bobby replied.

"No, I did." A voice said as it came from behind them. Professor Xavier rolled in through the frozen crowd. "The next time you feel like showing off... Don't." He ordered. John took back his lighter and nodded while looking at the ground. The entire class gathered around, apparently mutants were unaffected by Professor X's power. Kitty walked around the others to get to her boyfriend,

"What's wrong with you?" She barked. The other students and teachers around them snickered, the bad boy of mutant high getting in trouble with his girlfriend. He rolled his eyes and shrugged.

"What can I say, Kitten? It's me." He said flicking the lighter cap on and off. She held out her hand motioning to give her the lighter, but John opened his mouth and yet again closed it. He sighed in defeat and placed the zippo on Kitty's palm. She smiled, mockingly.

"Thank you." she said kissing him, John annoyingly kissed back. The students were surprised that Kitty had the Rebel on a leash. A couple of students made a whiplash sound. John growled at this, '_Son. of. a. Bitch.' _He thought. Normally he would have told her off, but this was Kitty Pryde, he loved her enough to be on a leash... No matter how much he hated it.


	6. Chapter 6

**X-2**

Chapter 6  
>"A beginning to an end"<p>

The students quickly left the museum after hearing about a sudden mutant attack on the Whitehouse earlier that day. John got a harsh punishment for his actions, not a big surprise. Bobby and Rogue's physical relationship became complicated, they couldn't go after one little kiss without killing him. Other than that Rogue cheered up when Logan returned from trying to find himself. Kitty and John spent their 'after' curfew hours together catching up on some lost time because of his detention.

"Rogue, Was pretty upset today." Kitty said to John cuddled up next to him on his bed in the dark.

"So?"

"She wants to be able to touch people, John. Could you imagine me not being able to touch you?" She demonstrated by phasing her hand through his chest. John shuddered at the tingling feeling.

"Stop." He ordered. " He tucked in strands of hair behind her ear, "It'll suck but I'm glad I'm able to touch you, kiss you, and love you."

"I love you too." She said. Kitty and John began kissing to the point when John leans over her, placing his leg between hers trying to not put all of his weight on top of her petite body. The moment was heated in passion as he rested her legs around his waist, she moaned between kissing and John's warm hand running up and down her calf but she eventually stopped him. "John, wait." She spoke out. "We can't. Not until the time is right."

"Y... Yeah." He said laying back on his side resting his head on his palm. Kitty mirrored his posture and sighed. They sat lied down in silence.

"Poor Rogue," She said suddenly throwing off their much wanted sexual vibe. "She told me earlier today she wished that she was human."

"We can't change who we are, Kitten. It's in our DNA, none of us chose to be mutants."

Kitty frowned a bit, "When I discovered my Intangibility, I was taken in by the DPA. We did experiments, nothing cruel or anything. Just stuff that I spent my entire childhood going through that, they made me feel like a toy, and a ghost instead of a person. Or a mutant."

"You know sometime I just wish that..." He paused creasing Kitty's cheek.

"What?"

"Nothing, never mind." But Kitty sat up,

"Don't shut me out John. God you always do this! I tell you everything about me but you won't tell me about yourself. Sometimes I feel like I'm in love with a total stranger." Kitty argued. John sat up glaring into her eyes.

"You know enough about me! And I'm not like you Kitty." He snapped. "I don't explain my feelings to people, all I do is write it down in my journal. If you want to know me so badly then read it for yourself." Kitty shifted away, hurt and John mentally kicked himself. "Kitty..." He said.

"Do I mean anything to you?" She asked holding back the tears. John moved over to her and cupped her face in his hands.

"Yes," He whispered. "You do. I'm not a sensitive person when it comes to _talking._"

Kitty gazed into his eyes, "Then help me stop feeling like a ghost. Tell me about what you wished for." She begged.

"I wish that I can create fire, not just manipulate it. To see my full potential."

"But that's dangerous." She said.

"That's what Xavier says."

"I wouldn't want to see you get hurt, John."

John smiled, "How would I get hurt? My mutation prevents me from feeling high temperatures, or getting burned."

"Just... Don't take on more than you can handle." She said, pulling John in for a final kiss goodnight before Phasing up into her room just above his. John felt sorrow hit him and fell to his knees sobbing.

"Oh god... I'm sorry Kitty... I'm so sorry." John said, tears running down his face.

* * *

><p><em>Two hours earlier<em>

_"_I'm so sorry John." A voice said. John tried to shake off the shock, he began staring into the flame his zippo spawned.

"Can you keep this between us?" John asked calmly.

"Of course." With pure sympathy in the person's eyes. John began walking back to the dorms, the voice kept looping "I'm so sorry John." in his head. How was he going to break this to the girl he loves? How was he going to cope with this shocking new discovery? He didn't know how. John Allerdyce only had two friends and a girlfriend, no relatives. Not that many people who care but Kitty made up for that, because now more than ever he wanted to be with her.

_4 hours later_

John was sound asleep, he literally cried himself into his slumber, hours go by and John woken to the sound of a high pitched scream piercing his ears. A student was screaming about something. John looked up to see an intruder in his room, armed. John snatched up his zippo and threw a full stream of fire knocking the intruder back. As the scream ceased John sprinted out of his room to see other students run in fear and flashlights shining everywhere and more soldiers came around the corners. John threw fireballs at them, protecting the students who run away. Soldiers scream in pain as the scorching ember cover their bodies and passing out from the heat.

"John!" Bobby said the moment he saw John.

"Bobby?"

"Have you seen Rogue?" He asked. John got his Barings together and realized something.

"Kitty..." He muttered. "No, what about Kitty you seen her?" But Bobby shook his head,

"C'mon lets go find them." Bobby cried as the two begin roaming the halls looking for their lovers, avoiding the home invasion by an unknown force. The only thing John was able to think about was Kitty Pryde, despite what has been happening to the school and him.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: It's barley been a week, and over 200 people have read this story, Thank you guys soooo much for reading this and I very much appreciate it to share your thoughts on the story and continue your support by submitting more reviews. Tune in next time for more, see ya later._**


	7. Chapter 7

**X-2**

Chapter 7  
>"Home Invasion"<p>

The entire school was being overrun, some of the students made it out, Bobby and John continued running through the halls looking for Rogue and Kitty. John could hardly breath, and almost tumbled to the ground. Bobby noticed his best friend was acting a little weird but their minds were focused on their girlfriends. AS soon as John and Bobby turned the corner they found Rogue, dazed and confused.

"Rogue!" Bobby shouted.

"Bobby!" The two closed in together drawing in for a hug but she stopped herself because she wasn't wearing her gloves. John was out of breath and the entire room was getting dizzy. He fell to the ground.

"John?!" Bobby kneeled beside him, "You okay?" He asked. John shook himself out of his daze and saw a figure jump out of a wall.

"Kitty!" He shouted trying to get her attention. She flipped around and her eyes widened with joy, she full run sprinted to him and they embraced.

"Oh my god John! These guys came into my room, and I phased down to you but you weren't there..." Kitty cried, frightened and clinging onto John.

"It's ok, Kitten... Your fine now." He assured. Before their reunion went any further John can see soldiers outside a window. The window blew inwards from an explosion startling them. John and Bobby gripped their lovers and bolted back down the halls. Helicopters were being heard outside the mansion, more and more soldiers were overrunning the grounds. John held Kitty's hand tight trying not to let go as they ran for their lives. The four went into the entrance hall, the front doors were suddenly kicked in and more soldiers aimed their weapons. Pyro readied his lighter, but all the sudden Wolverine came from above slashing at the soldiers with his claws killing them. The claws retracted into his hands.

"Let's go." He ordered, Wolverine led them to the front door. As soon as it was opened there was no where to go with all them soldiers and searchlights on the grounds. Logan decided to lead them through the secret passageways running underneath the school. Logan decided to stay behind and hold back their pursuers.

"Wait you guys! They're gonna kill him!" Rogue cried.

"He can handle himself, lets go!" John argued. But Rogue pleaded for Bobby to help her get Logan back, which of course he does leaving Kitty and John to wait until they get back. John felt a surge of pain go through his chest, he moaned as he clutched his chest. Kitty was worried about him at this point, she clinched to him to give John a sense of comfort other than the pain.

"John? Are you ok?" She cried. John didn't want to lie to her, how could he? He loves Kitty so much to break this kind of news to her. Before he was able to speak, Logan, Rogue, and Bobby returned and they all pressed on, down the tunnel. They came to a Cyclops garage, and took one of his cars. A Mazda Rx8

"I'll drive!" John said. But Wolverine pushed him back,

"Maybe next time." He said. Kitty opened the back passenger door and sat inside next to her and Bobby with Rogue riding shotgun.

"This is Cyclops's car." Bobby said,

"Oh, yeah?" Logan said unleashing a single claw, to jimmy the ignition. Logan already stole Cyclops's bike now his car, which Wolverine seemed not to care. Wolverine hit the gas and rode on out of there leaving the school behind. Not knowing what happened to the students, and with only hope some of them made it out.

* * *

><p><em>Pyro's POV<em>

Logan was pretty much the best damn driver I've ever seen, but maybe that was because of his heightened senses and reflexes. I turned over to Kitty who was leaning up against me curled into a ball, frightened on what just happened. I held her close and kissed her on the head to help calm her down, it didn't make sense to me on why the school was attacked.

"What the hell was that back there?" I asked Logan.

"Stryker. His name is Stryker." He said with iron in his voice.

"Who is he?" Rogue asked.

"I can't remember." he whispered. I knew Logan was suffering from amnesia, that's what Rogue told us. But I got the feeling that we were put in danger because of him, the way he said Stryker's name seemed that way. The entire car was quiet, the only downside was it was really awkward.

"I don't like uncomfortable silences." I said trying to turn on the radio, little did I know was left on full blast. _Shit Summers! _I pressed a random button to revel a strange looking device pop out of the radio. "I don't think that's the cd player." I said. Logan picked up the device, it looked like a communicator of some sort but I shifted my focus to Kitty. "Are you okay?" I asked, no answer. She fell asleep on my lap, I began stoking her hair helping her go deeper into her much needed slumber while we headed to Boston where Dr. Gray and Storm are. Bobby recommended on going to his parents house first. I get to sit uncomfortably with my girlfriend laying on my lap for hours, not to mention the pain I keep getting in my chest that comes and goes. I sat staring at my precious lighter looking at the shark decals refusing to flick the cap on and off trying not to wake Kitty. This was gonna be a long ride.

* * *

><p><em><strong>New chapters are still going to be posted daily, I got a lot of free time these days so don't worry about delays. Anyway, Review! <strong>_


	8. Chapter 8

**X-2**

_**WARNING: The following has minor sexual content.**_

Chapter 8  
>"Hormones"<p>

After hours of driving, They arrived in Boston. Bobby gave Logan directions to his house, Rogue was still asleep, Kitty woken earlier but she still rested against John's shoulder. John sat there, desperately waiting to stretch his legs but he seemed to relax by fiddling with his lighter and resting his cheek on Kitty's head holding her close. The pyromaniac was lost in his thoughts, mostly about the happy times of his and Kitty's relationship. Like their late night study sessions, as much as he hated to admit it but with Kitty they were fun, especially her tutoring him in biology. John managed to keep his grades just slightly above average enough to pass, that night with biology was a different story. That night Kitty phased down into his room, the night before John managed to learn about chemical bonding at least, between making out on his bed. The difference between this study night than the others is that Kitty decided to dress rather outside her normal fashion routine.

* * *

><p><em>This time she was wearing a skirt, her hair was down, straight and perfectly brushed, her face remained free of make up and had small hoops hanging from her ears. John could smell the subtly sweet perfume as she walked by. <em>

_She smiled at him, "Ready to start biology?" She asked._

_"Isn't biology simple stuff? I mean its just about studying about the human body." John said. But Kitty being the smartest student of mutant high..._

_"No, it's the study of ALL life - Plants, bacteria, animals etc."_

_John sighed, "Great... Well lets do this then." he flopped down onto his bed._

_"You know you're going to start writing down notes, right?"_

_John pulled out his notebook, "I'm a writer Kitten, jogging down a couple of notes is no different."_

_"Ok, but your exam that starts next month is only about hormones, so it'll be pretty quick." _

_"So I was right, it is about people." John mentally kicked himself. 'crap..'_

_Kitty grinned and passed him a biology book, "No, you also need to cover plant hormones too."_

_"Believe me Kitten I know what hormones are." He said with confidence. Kitty's cheeks turned bright red._

_"I don't think you know what hormones really-"_

_"They make people and now plant's wanna have sex." John answered. Kitty's whole face turned red, but her 'nerd' self kicked on and she stood with her hands on her hips,_

_"First of all, Plants don't have sex, second of all Hormones are chemical messengers that go between cells, and they induce all sorts of things besides lust. For example, fleeing or fighting." As she went on, John subconsciously started writing down notes on hormones. He sat a little straighter, resting against the headboard listening to his girlfriend tutored him. _

_"Everything is hormones?" John asked. Kitty nodded, John reached across his bed and pulled her in close, "Something like this?" He asked as he pressed his lips against hers. The kiss heated in passion as Kitty allowed him to devour her as tongues collided, She was incredibly beautiful that made the pyromaniac just throw it all in and began feeling every inch of her body, Kitty moaning to the touch of his warm hands. John managed to skip second base and go straight to third, Kitty shuddered after feeling John's hand slide up her skirt. She wanted him, and he wanted her, but something snapped in Kitty that caused her to phase out of John's grasp and sit at the edge of John's bed._

_"John... We can't." She got up and left not looking back. John face palmed, hard. He didn't mean to upset her in someway, Kitty forgot her book, which John surprisingly started to read, cover to cover._

* * *

><p>"We're here." Bobby said as they pulled up to his house. John without question hopped out and stretched every muscle he had in his body, and sighed in relief. Kitty giggled a little, John smiled at her and rolled his eyes and held her hand as they all walked up to the front door to Bobby's house.<p>

Bobby unlocked the door, "Mom? Dad? Ronny?" He called. There were nobody home. John continued flipping the lighter cap on and off, which made Bobby turn to him, "Don't burn anything." He said, John just glared at him. John, and Kitty borrowed some of Bobby's clothes while Rogue used his mother's. Logan tried using that communicator contact storm. While Bobby and Rogue were in his room. John began looking at family photos of Bobby's family on the wall, Kitty hugged him from behind. Seeing their reflections in the pictures, their images surrounding the picture frames made John's eyes water and he sniffed back the tears. The thought of him and Kitty being happy as the family in the picture made angry inside. Having a family with Kitty, something he wished for was being threatened, how was he going to explain this to the one he loves, he can't break her heart, not like this. He needed a way out, a way that Kitty would rebound, but what? He spent the whole ride over here thinking about it, staring into the flame of his zippo, clinking the lighter on and off didn't help, he prayed to god to give him a way out.


	9. Chapter 9

**X-2**

_**A/N: This chapter is a bit longer than the previous ones, Enjoy.**_

_**WARNING: Sexual Content.**_

Chapter 9  
>"Evolution"<p>

Bobby's parents came home, they all sat in the living room, Bobby had to explain to them about him being a mutant. John sat calmly against a mantle next to Kitty. Kitty tried to get John's attention but he was a million miles away in his thinking.

"So, when did you first know you were a..." Bobby's mom stuttered.

"A mutant?" John said. Playing with his lighter.

"Would you cut that out?" The mother snapped, annoyed by the click and clank of John's lighter.

"You have to understand, we thought that Bobby was going to a school for the gifted." The father said.

"Bobby is gifted." Rogue added.

"We know that, We just didn't realize that..."

"We still love you Bobby." The mother interrupted. "It's just, this mutant problem is a little..."

"What mutant problem?" Logan growled.

"Complicated." She finished.

The father turned his attention to Logan, "What exactly are you a professor of Mr. Logan?"

"Art." Wolverine came up with that answer awful fast. Kitty giggled silently, she began to hold John's hand, John was still eyeing Bobby's brother. Ronny was awful quiet and not happy that there were mutants in his house, _'Racist." _John thought.

"You should see what Bobby can do." Rogue said. As the mother took a sip of her tea Bobby touched the cup freezing the liquid inside. The mother was freaked out by it as she dumped the frozen block of tea out of the cup and onto the dish, a new treat for the cat. John snickered at the sight of the cat licking the tea-sicle, that was when Bobby's brother Ronny storm out of the room in anger.

"This is all my fault..." The mother cried.

"Males are the ones that carry the mutant gene and pass it on, so technically its his fault." John said pointing to Bobby's father. Kitty was impressed on how John knew that then suddenly remembered the next day after their study session when John returned her biology book. John winked at her and smiled, but his face fell after that.

"John, what's wrong?" Kitty asked.

"Nothing I'm just tired that all." John said. Kitty brushed his cheek but felt that he was burning up as she felt his cheek and forehead.

"You're burning up!" She whispered. John rolled his eyes,

"Kitten I'm fine... Really." He spat. Logan's communicator started ringing, _'finally.' _He took the call outside, John suddenly felt dizzy and fell to his knees.

"John?!" Kitty cried. Everybody jumped, Bobby ran over to help John over to the couch. Pretty soon Logan ran inside,

"We gotta go!" He ordered.

"What's wrong?" Rogue asked. Logan led the teens out the front door to see cop cars parked on the lawn, Wolverine extended his claws when all the sudden two cops close in from the sides.

"Drop the knifes and get down on the ground." The cop ordered.

The cops stormed into the house from the back yard, Ronny was upstairs and some point called the police, Wolverine tried to reason with them and held up his hands and the claws seethed into his hands but met a bullet from the cop's gun into his skull knocking him out.

"All right the rest of you on the ground now!" The cop yelled. Bobby, Rogue, and Kitty obeyed but lying on the ground face down. But John stood his ground. "Look, kid I said get on the ground!" But John didn't move. "I don't want to hurt you kid!"

John took a deep breath, "You know all those dangerous mutants you hear about on the news?" John asked flipping the cap of his zippo and lighting it.

"I'm the worst one..." John was gone, there was only Pyro as he unleashed a fury of flames at the officers surrounding the house, the lawn filled with flames as the cars explode and the shockwave caused nearby cops to fly into the air. Eyes burning with intensity and waves of fire coming from the Pyromaniac scorching the nearby officers almost to death, Kitty begged him to stop but he would not listen. Pyro suddenly felt his energy being sapped and couldn't breath, rogue gripped his leg with her bare hand and used his energy to die out the flames and heal the wounded officers.

"Rogue! Stop it, Please!" Kitty cried watching Pyro fall to his knees and his veins turning black and empty as his energy was running dry. After fixing Pyro's damage, Rogue let go of Pyro's leg before killing him. Logan suddenly woken up from being knocked out, they all saw Storm arrives in the Blackbird hovering over the street. The mutants bolted for it as soon as it landed, Pyro limped to one of the seats. He jumped at the sight of a blue mutant curled into one of the seats,

"Guten tag." The mutant introduced.

"Who the hell is this?" Logan asked.

"Kurt Wagner. But in se' Munich circus, I was known as se' incredible Nightcrawler." He replied with a heavy German accent.

"Aw save it." Logan said.

Pyro shook himself out of the temporary dizziness from Rogue's power, he didn't remember how he got onto the blackbird. But that was when they were being tailed by the united states air force. Logan shot a glare at Pyro like it was his fault seemingly how he reacted against those cops. Pyro didn't like flying especially the pilot skills Dr. Gray and Storm had, even combining their powers to get away from the jets made the ride more thrilling than any roller coaster he'd been on. Rogue fell out of her seat and was thrown from the blackbird when a missile hit, lucky Nightcrawler was a teleporter and brought her back but didn't stop from the blackbird going down preparing to crash, but the ship halted in mid air, the damage was repaired and the mutants looked up to see Magneto and Mystique standing together. Pyro looked back to see if Kitty was alright, she was shaken up but fine, just a sight he wanted to see before passing out again.

Pyro woken up on a cot inside the Blackbird, he saw Kitty kneeling next to him, holding his hand.

"Kitty?" Pyro asked. She looked up to meet his gaze, there were fresh tear tracks going down her face.

"Hey..." She smiled. Pyro cupped her cheek and brushed away the tears with his thumb. "John, what's going on?" She asked

"I wish I knew." He lied. Kitty frowned, and lied her head on his chest listening to the sound's of his steady heart beat. Pyro began stroking her hair, "I love you Kitten... You know that right?" Kitty leaned up,

"Yeah, I do..." She replied. They closed the gap between them but before their lips touched, Bobby walked in telling them that the tents were ready. Pyro growled at him for ruining the moment, but then again Pyro was tired and got up and walked down the ramp of the Blackbird and into his tent leaving Kitty to continue helping out in the Blackbird repairing the computer systems.

Pyro tossed and turned in his sleeping bag, he couldn't get comfortable enough to sleep. A good hour and a half had passed, it was late at night and all the others have turned in for the night. Magneto and Mystique have joined them to stop William Stryker, the man who attacked the mansion and kidnapped Professor X. Pyro heard a lot about Magneto, a mutant terrorist fighting against the humans for mutant equality. Pyro didn't think of him as a bad guy, just a noble man on a quest for justice and evolution, he began to have second thought about the X-men and their cause. Magneto's cause seemed to have more purpose, an objective. Pyro's doubts were interrupted when the love of his life Kitty Pryde phased through his tent. He leaned up rubbing his eyes, Kitty was nervous about something.

"Kitty? What's wrong?" Pyro asked. She didn't answer, she instead undid her pants and slid them off, she followed with removing her underwear and slid both her panties and pants to the side. Pyro's eyes widened, air escaped his lungs. A smile appeared at the corner of her mouth as she walked to him, she pulled back the sleeping bag and straddled his lap leaning in towards his ear.

"Love me..." She whispered, shuddering. John clinched every muscle in his body trying not to make the tears threatening to fall but instead pulled her head back to face him and shoved himself into a passionate kiss, and lied her down on her back entangling themselves into a night of perfect passionate love making. Pyro was slow and gentle with her as they made love, Pyro's body heat kept them both warm in the cold night. Kitty moaned silently and moved with the rhythm of their movements, their tongues explored every inch of each other's mouths. Kitty arched her back as they both closed to their climaxes. Pyro held her through out the night, she fell asleep with her head on his chest, Pyro couldn't help but let the tears fall from his eyes. Pyro was in pain, mentally and physically.

_"I have to do this. This is the only way. I'm sorry Kitty." _Pyro thought.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Post-X2<em>**

Kitty lied in John's room, on his bed, she'd been crying for days since she got back with everybody but Jean Grey who perished saving them all from being crushed by thousands of pounds of water and John Allerdyce the only person who made her feel safe, someone she thought was her soul mate. She still kept hearing Jean's words play through her head before she died. _"He's with Magneto..." _Kitty's heart was shattered and her spirit was broken. She and all the others were angry about John betraying them but it took a huge toll on her. It has been over two months and Kitty still refused to go to her classes or speak to anyone, she was still crying all day reading John's poetry and his journal entry's over and over, Kitty constantly replayed their night together and his last words he said to her the next day while the X-men were rescuing Professor X and the others.

_"I just need some fresh air, time to think... Just promise me Kitten don't do anything stupid when I'm gone." _She thought he was coming right back, she should have notice something was wrong. As she was getting her things something fell to the ground, John's lighter. It was soon after that he was gone forever, ever since then she's held onto that lighter and just like him she did the same gestures John did, flipping the cap on and off. She tried to refill the lighter one day and found something peculiar, as she took off the casing the lighter itself had a engraving etched into it,

_"This lighter is fueled by the love of Katharine Pryde which makes the flame, our flame Eternal." _Kitty for the first time in a while smiled. Somewhere deep down she knew it was true, but she was still broken but better enough to move on with her life and take revenge on the demon who took John Allerdyce away from her the demon's name was Pyro.


	10. Chapter 10

**_Post X-2_**

Chapter 10  
>"Blaze"<p>

In the 4 months that passed, Pyro became the most ruthless member of the brotherhood. He led packs of Mutants through the streets destroying anti-mutant propaganda and assaulting protestors, even kill them. The boy who was known as John Allerdyce was beyond recognizable, his appearance drastically changed. His hair was shortened spiky and was darker and ashy instead of golden blonde. He wore all black with a hoodie and welding goggles hiding his now pale eyes, he was very pale and looked to be in pain. Both of his wrists were equipped with igniters to use his Pyrokinesis, as Magneto's second in command the fire manipulator known as Pyro was the most feared mutant beyond the humans.

Pyro left the brotherhood sanctuary, for privacy. He began coughing, hard and after the sudden throat attack Pyro spat blood into the water of the river. He can hear twigs being trampled underfoot behind him, without even turning he spoke out.

"What are you doing here?" Pyro asked, his voice was cold and low.

"I miss you." a familiar voice replied.

"I'm not going back, Kitten." He turned to look at her, she hadn't changed a bit.

"I just want to talk Pyro." Kitty said moving closer, her voice was unusually calm. Pyro narrowed his eyes behind his goggles, he picked up a rock and skipped it across the body of water. "I didn't know you could do that." Kitty said.

"It's cause you don't know a damn thing about me!" Pyro spat, "Mystique..." He finished. Kitty's skin turned blue and scaly, Mystique smirked as she was in her true form. "I know ShadowCat better then anyone." Pyro said turning his gaze back towards the river.

"What gave me away?" She asked.

"She was the only one who never called me Pyro." John said softly.

"And yet you leave her to join our cause, for what purpose?" Mystique asked.

"I don't have to explain myself to you." Pyro scoffed turning back towards the sanctuary.

"Then explain it to me... John." She said in Kitty's voice. Pyro snapped and made his way to the shape shifter who went back into disguising as Kitty. He gripped her throat, and pinned her to the ground. Mystique did well staying in character as Pyro strangled the image of the girlfriend of John Allerdyce.

"John's gone ShadowCat and he is never coming back!"

"Stop your hurting me!" Mystique cried posing as Kitty. Pyro punched her, she started crying. "I... lo..loved you!" She spoke between the sobs but began to let out a sinister laugh as Mystique transformed back into herself.

"Well done Pyro, I think my work here is done." She said walking off back to the sanctuary. John sighed and decided to head to the city for a long walk, sun set as he arrived to the Times Square. People going about their business, one of the most busiest places of the big apple. Pyro kept his hood up hiding his face from the humans, just walking, thinking at least enjoying his free time but then a flash of anger appeared on his face seeing another anti-mutant protest. Bu Pyro smirked and held out his hand and ignited a fireball into his palm. An officer saw this and pulled out his fire arm,

"Freeze!" The Cop shouted, the people ran out of the way and the rest screamed in fear as Pyro shot down the cop with his flames. Pyro turned to the protestors and unleashed a frenzy of flames at them, but then his writs were shot with some kind of sticky webbing.

"Didn't your mother tell you not to play with matches?" A geeky voice said. Pyro turned and scoffed into a smirk while cleaning off the webbing on his igniters.

"Well, well, well... If it isn't the amazing Spider-Man!" Pyro mocked.

"And you must be Pyro." Spider-man said crouching down on top of a car. "How are you doing?" Spider-Man asked.

"Been better." Pyro said taking a few steps towards him. Every skyscraper TV screens projected a live news feed of Pyro and Spider-Man in the middle of times square.

"Listen, uh... I know some people don't like your kind. but.."

"You're a mutant too, no?"

"Me? Well that's kind of complicated." Spider-Man said.

"What does it matter? Homo sapiens... They don't understand the meaning of evolution! I mean that is why us mutants are here right?"

"Uhhhh... Sure what ever you say, hothead. Listen you seem like a cool kid, so why don't you just give up and things will go by more smoothly." But Spidey was interrupted by a gunshot from a swat sniper, the bullet struck Pyro's shoulder. "NO! Stop he's just a kid!" Spidey shouted. Pyro shot a stream of flames at the sniper, who screams in pain as the flames engulfed his entire body. Spider-Man grappled Pyro's wrist with his web shot, but was met with a fireball hitting him in the face causing him to fly back into a car. Pyro grunted in pain from the gunshot, but that didn't stop him from using his Pyrokinesis to shove back the cop cars surrounding the area, a pedestriean was in the path of the oncoming car, but Spider-man pulled him out of the way with his web shot saving him. The crowds chear him on chanting 'Spidey'. Pyro began laughing hysterically.

"Fucking people! Prejudice against mutants, but not Mutants in goofy costumes! Nothing but a traitor to their own cause!" Pyro spat.

"Dude, calm down I'm not even a mutant... Just calm down nobody is gonna hurt you, I won't let em'." Spider-Man assured trying to calm down the Pyromaniac.

"Liar..." Pyro whispered. He shot a full force of flames at Spider-Man but with his super agility managed to dodge it all but sent a cop car flying into the air, Spider-Man used his web shooters to sling shot the burning car away from the crowd of people saving them. Spider-Man then started to swing a fire hydrant he pulled out from the ground, and threw it at the fire manipulator, Pyro was thrown back by the impact of it hitting him. Grunting in pain, Pyro clinched his fist in anger, he was so angry enough he let out a bloody roar and somehow breathed fire, not caring on how he did it but his entire body ignited in flames and hovered off the ground, he took his new form and began shooting blazing inferno down at the fleeing people destroying half of Time's square. The next thing the fire manipulator knew he was thrown down to the ground after meeting the force of a fire hose, Pyro was soaked to the skin and dazed. He looked up to see Spider-Man helping the firefighters aiming the hose and wearing a fire fighter hat.

"Fuck you, freak!" Pyro grunted. Cops closed in on Pyro with their weapons drawn, suddenly the Blackbird appeared in the sky and lands in the middle of the square. Pyro's eyes widened in surprise, the X-men coming to rescue him? Fat chance.

* * *

><p><strong><em>So what's going to happen with Pyro? Is John Allerdyce still in their somewhere? I he going to see Kitty again? Please Review.<em>**


	11. Chapter 11

**_A/N: Here's an extra chapter for you guys, Happy Halloween from me Revanite201 Enjoy!  
>Also catch two new episodes of my Last of Us story on my profile, for those who hadn't read it yet go ahead and catch up on it and help continue giving your support.<em>**

**_Pre-X3_**

Chapter 11  
>"Indoctrinated"<p>

Pyro never thought to be back on the blackbird, his hands were bounded together and without his igniters. He sat staring to the ground and feeling the hateful glares of his former teachers and friends. Bobby sat across from him in an X-man suit, Rogue was too. Pyro chuckled under his breath at the sight of them wearing leather, they couldn't tell that he was looking at him because of those goggles he was wearing. Kitty wasn't on there with them, he didn't want to see her anyway and main focus was on trying to escape from the X-Men. Bobby still sat their glaring at his former best friend,

Pyro sat straighter, "A picture lasts forever, Iceman. I won't even be around much longer."

Bobby's face suddenly hit with disgust, "Who the hell are you?" He asked. Just looking at the boy who he called Saint-John Allerdyce four months ago looked like a stranger, a killer. The only thing that was not visible on Pyro's pale face was the eyes, it made chills go down Iceman's spine.

"Take a good look..." Pyro said bitterly. And he did, Iceman didn't know who this guy was he was his enemy, a murderer.

"Well we got you now, and you're going to answer for your crimes... Pyro." Iceman spat.

Pyro mockingly laughed, "Oh I'm sure... But I guess Xavier's got some other plans for me doesn't he?" He started to cough. The Blackbird touched down into the base underneath the institute.

Wolverine turned to him, "Catching a cold there, bub?" he asked. Pyro glared at Logan and smiled to see he was smoking a cigar, Logan saw the blood stained on Pyro's teeth and a small drip of blood flowing down the corner of his mouth.

"Magneto was right." Pyro said.

"Yeah? About what?" Logan asked. Pyro stood up and the others jumped on their guard, and he smirked at Wolverine and said,

"You never learn." Pyro snapped his fingers and the flame from Logan's cigar flashed and a flames erupted through out the ship blinding the X-men by it's bright burning light, Pyro sprinted to snatch up his igniters and take off the brace bounding his wrists, he lowered the ramp out of the ship and into the base. Iceman ran after him as soon as his sight returned to him, Pyro was already at the elevator and he blew him a kiss as the doors closed. The entire school was asleep, Pyro sneaked through the halls as quick as he could before Iceman was right on his tail. Pyro hid in one of the rooms, he thought was to be empty. His gunshot wound was getting worse and used the room's bathroom, which luckily had a first aid kit. He took off his black hoodie and shirt and began tending to the gaping hole in his shoulder. Pyro felt a presence near him, he turned to see someone he never expected to see, Katharine Pryde. Pyro huffed as he wrapped his shoulder with fresh bandages, and threw back on his hoodie leaving the blood soaked shirt behind. He brushed passed her and headed towards the window,

"You came back..." Kitty said. Pyro halted in his tracks not looking back at her. Kitty took a deep, shaky breath, and closed her eyes softly at first but then clinched them tightly. At this point she would have attacked Pyro on sight, but that thought betrayed her when he didn't pose a threat, the boy she loved wasn't standing by her window, It was his killer.

"No... I didn't." Pyro growled. His voice was different to her, She gasped at what Allerdyce had become.

"Do you have any idea what you put me through? Being the only one who missed you in this whole school, and overtime began to despise you, and hate you?"

"You don't mean that. You can't, no matter how hard you try to convince yourself. You still think that John is still in this noggin of his." Pyro said tapping at the side of his head. Kitty shot him a disbelieving look,

"Get out... Get out and never come back! If you do, I'll kill you!" Pyro let out a sinister laugh and began walking to her, she stood her ground as he leaned in and took off his goggles. She gasped and let the flow of tears fall from her eyes.

"Take a good look Kitten." Pyro said. His eyes were no longer Hazel, but bloodshot and yellow. "John Allerdyce was soft, too afraid to explore his true potential, but Magneto has... 'upgraded' me. Tell me something that John would never ignore from the precious Kitty Pryde."

She was shaking, and hesitated to tell him her secret, "I'm... Pregnant." She spoke in between the sobs. Her eyes widened at the sight of seeing, a tear going down Pyro's cheek. He toughed the tear with his finger tips,

"Huh... Look who's trying to break free."

"J.. John? No... No LET HIM GO!" She screamed, pounding into his chest. Wolverine kicked in the door claws extended, Pyro grabbed Kitty by the throat holding her hostage.

"Back off Logan! Or Kitty and my... Son or Daughter gets it." Pyro growled.

"What are you talking about John?!" Logan snarled.

"No, Logan its not John!" Kitty gasped but Pyro clinched her throat tighter almost choking the life out of her.

"Wrong, I am John I just don't answer to my slave name."

"You don't need to do this, Pyro." Xavier said rolling passed Logan into the bedroom still in his robe.

"Charles Xavier, nice to see you again." Pyro mocked. Xavier closed his eyes and began concentrating, "What are you doing?" Pyro asked, he began to hear high pitched ringing, he winced in pain, "Don't let... Me... Hurt her! Kitty FORGIVE ME!" Pyro grunted letting Kitty go and bolted towards the window smashing through it. Kitty ran to the window and he was hovering to the ground saving himself from death by using his igniters to levitate safely.

"Nice try Allerdyce!" Pyro growled and sprinted off.

"John..." Kitty gasped.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Oh man! John Is Indoctrinated, will he be able to break free? Review your thoughts I'd appreciate it.<em>**


	12. Chapter 12

**_Pre-X3_**

Chapter 12  
>"Legacy"<p>

After Pyro ran off into the darkness, Kitty broke down crying her eyes out at the sudden revelation. Rogue came in shortly after to help calm her down, they all went to Xavier's office to talk about what happened that night. Logan still couldn't believe that he learned that Kitty Pryde was pregnant with their enemy's child, all secrets were out as Kitty told them everything. The four month pregnant teen's baby bump started to come in and has been wearing bigger clothes to hide it the entire time.

"My god Kitty how can you be pregnant? You're 16!" Rogue said. Kitty only frowned, she had no excuses. Bobby was speechless, he loved Kitty like a sister and only to find out that she was carrying Pyro's seed made him want to kill him. Xavier saw this in iceman's mind.

"Now, Bobby I don't think that would be necessary." Xavier said.

Bobby scoffed, "Not necessary? Getting Kitty pregnant, leaving her and breaking her heart? I say it's necessary!" Bobby argued.

Kitty's eyes shot a glare at him, "It's not John's fault! I was there too, I am going to have this baby. It's the only thing I have left of him." She spat.

"She's right. John's mind is poisoned by Erik's powers of persuasion but nothing such as this... As I dove into his mind he spoke to me, he said _"My. Name. Is. LUCIUS!" _

"Lucius?" Kitty asked.

"John's real name, Lucius as in Lucifer, his father. John Allerdyce was the name given to him by his adopted parents. His birth parents were murdered by anti-mutant lynch mobs which I have foreseen, Lucifer was a mad man among mutants and after I have found the son, I foresaw he would follow in his father's footsteps, So I brought him here to be safe. Out of every child in this school even all of us, John was born a mutant. The first one in over 50 years."

"But we were born mutants." Logan said. But Xavier shook his head,

"No Logan, Each of us were born human but mutated into what we are today at an later time in our lives. John was born to a mutant father and a human mother, since the moment of birth, John Allerdyce; Lucius is what we call '_Homo mutandis' _Mutant and human Hybrid. Everything that made John feel, joy, sorrow, fear, love everything which Erik... has managed to destroy." Kitty began to cry again rubbing her stomach. Rogue rubbed her friend's shoulder, to help calm her down but it didn't.

"Professor, if John was born from a mutant father and human mother, what does it make Kitty's baby?" Rogue asked. Everyone else picked up their ears to listen on what Professor X had to say about it.

"There is only a 1% chance that two mutants are able to conceive a child but no one ever could, Kitty and John have done the impossible. Your baby Kitty, is going to become a pureblood Mutant a brand new type of species that has yet to be named. This child is going to be the apex of Evolution, The most powerful being that has ever lived." Xavier explained.

Storm stood up, "We can't let Magneto now about this." She said.

"You're right, but Luci-John already knows. If he hadn't escaped I might have been able to help him."

"But you still can... right?" Kitty sniffed. Xavier smiled and rolled over to where she is sitting.

"Of course." He said patting her on the shoulder. "Have hope child, your baby is not going to grow up without a father, I promise." Though it didn't help seeing John again but it did fill her heart with some hope that he will return to her. Kitty was put in another room to keep her and the baby safe, Logan stood outside her door and looked back to her,

"I hope you know what you are getting yourself into, half pint. Not for some boy." Logan said. Kitty turned to him her breath shaking, and fresh tears coming down her face.

"I love him." She sobbed. Kitty mourned John for three months, the fourth month she thought she moved on but seeing him again, proved her wrong. After Logan left Kitty lied down on her bed and placed her hands on her belly, in about five more months she was going to have a baby. Her baby. Pyro's baby. Their baby.

* * *

><p>Pyro made it back to the Brotherhood sanctuary, Magneto inspected the light bruising on his second in command's face.<p>

"My dear boy, you never seem to keep out of trouble. But I do say bravo striking fear into the humans at the square." The old man said.

"I was busy with some protestors. If that spider freak hadn't shown up I would have gotten away from those X-geeks." Pyro explained. His arm was in a sling to keep himself from doing anymore damage to his shoulder, the cuts and bruises were tended to by Mystique.

"What have you told them?" Magneto asked,

Pyro smirked, "Nothing, I wasn't in their grasp long. They still think that John Allerdyce is still in me."

"Understand Lucius, that he is still indeed inside you only I have 'suppressed' him. But have no fear you are what you are, not this boy who Charles has raised to cloud your mind with talk of equality and peace with the humans to keep you away from your true potential."

"Yes... Like at times square, I felt more power then before." Pyro smirked, but his expression faded into a frown. "But still don't know how to do it." Magneto smiled and patted Pyro's shoulder.

"In time you will, child. In time. Now I do believe it is time for more psychotherapy to help cage the true beast inside that mind of yours." Magneto said.


	13. Chapter 13

**_X3_**

Chapter 13  
>"Bad Days"<p>

Pyro sat in a bar with his hood up trying not be noticed by the humans, since his face was on national television during his attack on times square. It has been a couple of weeks since Mystique got herself captured to find out where the most dangerous mutants were being held to recruit them into the Brotherhood. This was Pyro's time off even though he was under age he didn't care. Some of John's old tricks like a fake ID managed to be some of use to Lucius. As he downed the remaining contents of the double shot of whiskey, he hears a special news report on the TV coming from Alcatraz island. Apparently some old geezer named Worthington turned the once old prison into a facility to supposedly find a cure to the mutant problem, _"That's all bullshit, you can't cure what's part of you." _Pyro thought.

"These so called mutants are people just like us." Worthington said. Pyro snorted while signaling another glass of whiskey,

_"Yeah, right..." _Pyro thought.

"Their affliction is nothing more than a disease, a corruption of healthy cellular activity. But I stand here today to tell you there's hope. And this site, once the world's most famous prison, will now be the source of freedom for all mutants who choose it." Worthington continued, then held up a tube, "Ladies and gentlemen I proudly present the answer to mutation. Finally we have a cure."

Pyro's eyes shot a flare of anger, and in a fit of rage he threw his glass at the TV shattering it at impact. The bartender grabbed him by the wrist,

"You're gonna pay for that!" The bartender spat. Pyro smirked and took down his hood,

"I'm having a very bad day, homo sapien..." Pyro growled, his body then thermal detonated setting the air on fire destroying the entire bar leaving nothing behind except for Pyro who walked out of the burning rubble untouched thanks to his mutation. Pyro put back up his hood and began casually walking down the street towards the direction of the Brotherhood sanctuary. As he returned Pyro was still letting out steam from hearing the announcement. He walked up to Magneto,

"They just announced it!" He said. Magneto turned to face him in his chair,

"Thank you." He replied. The news spread like wildfire throughout the mutant community, Magneto decided it was best to create an army for a war the humans sought to start. Knowing Xavier and his X-men will pose a problem, but Magneto didn't seem to worry neither did Pyro.

"We can't wait any longer." Pyro said pacing.

"Then we must act quickly." Luckily for Magneto he knew just the place by handing a flyer to Pyro. Pyro inspected the piece of paper,

**_COMMUNITY ACTION MEETING  
><em>**_Holy Trinity Church  
>7pm Thursday<br>**NO HUMANS ALLOWED!**_

* * *

><p>Kitty may be pregnant but she was still maneuverable to do the day's danger room simulation, Scott skipped coaching again, he took Jean's death really hard. Logan had to step in as a substitute, Kitty was four months pregnant but still barely showed as she ran from the impending dangers of the simulation with Bobby on her heels. A missile came right at them but the Iceman shot it down with his ice blast. Just as Bobby turned to give Kitty a smirk she gasped at another missile coming right at them,<p>

"Bobby!" She cried hugging onto him phasing both of them through the missile.

"Thanks, Kitty." Bobby smiled, still in each other's arms. They stared at each other until they were broke apart when the entire team was brought together, Storm and Logan kept arguing back and forth until Logan stepped up and unsheathed his claws.

"Hey tin-man," He said to Colossus, "How the throwing arm?"

"Logan, we work as a team!" Storm argued.

"Yeah good luck with that." Logan scoffed, he nodded to Colossus who formed his metal skin and grabbed Logan and threw him up in the air into the fog of smoke, down came a severed head of a skyscraping robot. Logan came from behind it, "Class dismissed." he said. The simulation was over and the room shifted from a burning apocalypse into a steel room. Storm wasn't too happy about Logan's lack of teamwork skills, The kids up and headed down to their locker rooms. Kitty was sliding out of her X-suit her baby bump was showing now from just in her sports bra, Kitty was sore and her belly ached and rumbled. She had to get use to the fact that she is eating for two now making her twice as hungry. Kitty turned to see Rogue pretty upset about something as she was changing back into her clothes, she doesn't know why she's upset. Kitty opened her locker and a flash of sorrow fell upon her expression as her eyes locked on a small artifact standing on the top shelf, John's Shark decal zippo lighter. Kitty gripped the lighter in her hands, it brought her so many memories of John fiddling with it every time she saw him.

Kitty never talked about it but the lighter she was holding was a Christmas present given to him from her. She and John spent their Christmas and new years at her parents house back in Illinois. John at an early point threw his old shark zippo against the wall breaking it in two in a fit of anger. Kitty had the one she held expertly crafted from stainless steel making it 'unbreakable' with the same shark decal printed into it. John with her and her parents for a month became a part of the family and it was during new years John and Kitty felt closer together then ever. Kitty pulled the casing off the lighter to look at the engraving one more time, which was new to her and she smiled while shedding a single tear for her lost and undying love.

* * *

><p><strong><em>I'd like to thank Pumpkinlove for the reviews, and your continuous support on this very special Kyro story. There may be some out there that are thinking that this story is almost over but I assure you it is NOT yet. Like I said this is a full life story about Pyro from brotherhood to x-men and beyond.<em>**

**_A/N: This is the point where I ask you READERS! What should the baby be? A boy or a girl? I already have my ideas but I may set up a poll But leave your answers in the reviews or PM me. But please submit your reviews to let me see what you think about this story._**


	14. Chapter 14

**_A/N: If you still haven't voted for the gender of Kyro's child VOTE now on my profile, Poll closes as soon as the baby is born. Here's chapter 14, ENJOY_**

**_X3_**

Chapter 14  
>"Rise of The Brotherhood of Mutants"<p>

Pyro and Magneto sat quietly in the back of the old abandoned church attending the mutant meeting, the host was deciding on a political approach while getting a lot of negative responses from the attendance.

"How should we, mutants, respond? Here's what I think. This is about getting organized, bringing our complaints to the right people. We need to put together a committee and talk to the government." The host said. Magneto merely chuckled at that statement, "They don't understand what it means to be a mutant. We need to show them, educate them, let them know that we're here to stay." The host continued.

"Now that we can agree." Magneto whispered to Pyro. Some mutants agreed but some shouted out that "They want to exterminate us!"

"This cure is voluntary. Nobody's talking about extermination." The host assured.

Magneto stood up, "No one ever talks about it. They just do it." He said as he and his favored lieutenant walks up to take the stand. "And you go on with your lives, ignoring the signs all around you. And then, one day, when the air is still and the night has fallen, they come for you."

"Excuse me but-" The host was interrupted by Pyro holding his hand up to his face.

"It's only then you realize, while you were talking about organizing and committees, the extermination has already begun. Make no mistake, my brothers. They will draw first blood." Magneto explained like a preacher on a Sunday morning, "They will force their cure upon us. The only question is, will you join my brotherhood and fight... or wait for the inevitable genocide?" The crowd look to each other, "Who will you stand with, the humans? Or US?" Magneto and Pyro step down to give the community something to think about as they made way to the entrance,

"You talk pretty tough for a guy in a cape." A mutant said walking up to them. Pyro ignited a ball of flame into his palm intimidating the Asian mutant with a strange tattoo displaying on his chin.

"Back off." Pyro growled. Two female mutants walk up to Magneto,

"If you are so proud of being a mutant, where's your mark?" One of them asked.

"I have been marked once, my dear, and let me assure you..." Magneto said pulling up his sleeve to reveal the numbers 214782 tattooed on his forearm, "No needle shall ever touch my skin again."

Erik Lehnsherr was a Jewish POW during WWII in his youth, Nazi Germany experimented on him and managed to slip away using his powers to manipulate metal of all sorts or shape and form.

"You know who you are talkin' to?" Pyro asked. The Asian mutant unleashed pine needles from his skin,

"Do you?" He asked. Pyro only smirked,

"What can you do?" Magneto asked the female mutant known as Callisto. She demonstrated her super speed, and right back to him. "Hmm. So, you have talents." The elder smirked.

"That and more. I know you can control metal. And I know there's 87 mutants in here and none of them above class three, other than you two." She said.

"You can sense other mutants and their powers?" Magneto asked, "Could you locate one for me?"

"I suppose so, who do you have in mind?" Callisto asked.

"A shape shifter, one in custody." Pyro said. Callisto closes her eyes and concentrates,

"I got one, female?"

"Yes." Magneto said.

"She's in a transport with other mutants heading this way."

Magneto grips her shoulders, "Welcome to the brotherhood." Pyro went with Magneto to rescue their brother in arms, Mystique. She seemed to do her part in locating the most dangerous mutants to recruit. Morning dawned and the Brotherhood lied in wait as the transport made it's way down the road, Magneto stood in the street preparing to use his powers to rid the armed escort.

Pyro felt strange, as like some one was penetrating his mind. There was only one person with an ability to do this and it was Charles Xavier, Pyro knew he was using cerebro,

"He found me." Pyro muttered.

"What are you blabbering about?" Quill asked. Pyro rubbed his temples and pinched the bridge of his nose, he could hear whispers in the pit of his mind and a soothing voice of Professor X popped in out of no where, "_**Don't do this Lucius, you are better then this. You must fight the hold Erik has on you, do it for your child."** _Then the voice was gone, the strange feeling was gone. Pyro remembered how a noble man Xavier was, he didn't beg he only offered words of wisdom. Pyro didn't hear from him again after that.

"My... child." Pyro mumbled under his breath. He was shaken out of his thoughts when the prison transport was stopped by Magneto and the armed escort was dispatched. Magneto pulled off the sealed door of the cargo hold from the back of the truck and stepped inside with Pyro behind him. Mystique came walking up free from her cell,

"About time." She said.

"I was busy." Magneto replied, "Did you find what you were looking for?"

"The source of the cure is a mutant, a child at Worthington Labs. Without him they have nothing." She said. Magneto smiled and handed Pyro a clipboard,

"Read off the guest list." Pyro began looking at the list of names,

"Cell 41205. James Madrox. This one robbed seven banks." Pyro said, Magneto pulled the door open and Madrox stepped out and clones of him stepped out after him one and another and another.

"At the same time." Mystique added.

Magneto smiled, "I could use a man of your talents." All clones shifted back into the multiplier's body and shrugged.

"I'm in." He said.

"Welcome to the brotherhood." Pyro continued looking at the list, Mystique warned them about the next one.

"Cain Marko. Solitary confinement. Now, check this out. "Prisoner must be confined at all times. If he builds any momentum no object could stop him."

"How fascinating." Magneto pulled the metal door of the cell, Marko was still attached to the wall with heavy duty confinements. "And what do they call you?"

"Juggernaut." his burley voice said.

"I can't imagine why." Magneto smirked.

"You gonna let me out of her? I need to pee." Marko grunted. Magneto pulled off the confinements and Juggernaut stepped down causing the cargo hold to shake to his footsteps.

"Nice helmet." Pyro said, eying the stone helmet hugging Marko's head much like Magneto's. "_They have something in common then."_

"Keeps my face pretty." Juggernaut smiled.

"I think He'll make a fine edition to our army."

"Yeah." Pyro nodded.

"NO!" Mystique shouted as she covered Magneto's back when she was suddenly shot by a needle, and fell to the ground. Magneto caused the gun to fly into his hand and Pyro shot a stream of fire burning the guard to ash. They all turned down to Mystique who was no longer in her blue and scaly self, she was human now, cured.

"You saved me." Magneto said turning away from her.

"Erik..." She sniffed, tears falling from her now ocean blue eyes.

"I'm sorry my dear. You're not one of us anymore." Magneto said with no emotion. Pyro looked to him in disbelief, she saved him and yet he left her there like she didn't matter. Pyro stayed behind and tried to help her but Magneto called for him,

"John..." Mystique said grabbing his hand.

"I'm sorry... Raven." Pyro said walking back to Magneto,

"Such a shame, she was so beautiful." Magneto said bitterly. Pyro clinched his fists, Mystique was loyal and she was his mentor, a friend. Xavier's words still rang in his mind.


	15. Chapter 15

**_A/N: If you still haven't voted for the gender of Kyro's child VOTE now on my profile, Poll closes as soon as the baby is born. P.S I got a lot of free time and using it wisely to keep working on multiple chapters. Thank you guys sooo much for taking the time to read this, the past two days over a hundred people read this, TWO DAYS IN A ROW that's so awesome, Sincerely thank you guys so much. Enjoy this new chapter and don't forget to vote and review. _**

**_X3_**

Chapter 15  
>"Return of the Dragon"<p>

Pyro dwelled on leaving his teammate behind, human or not which he found hard to believe, he fiddled with a ball of fire hovering in his palm just staring into the miniature sun, he twitched his fingers and the sphere morphed into a small Kitten just lying down flat on his hand. Magneto was sitting at his desk inspecting the gun carrying the cure,

"Voluntary? They put the cure in a gun. I told you they would draw first blood." He said. Pyro extinguished the flame in his hand,

"So what do we do?" Pyro asked.

"What do we do." The elder corrected, "We use this weapon as a lightning rod to bring countless more to our cause. Come we have an army to build." Magneto said getting up from his seat to the entrance. Callisto walked down the steps with some interesting news,

"I picked something up. An electromagnetic force. It's massive, it's... a mutant. More powerful than anything I've ever felt. More powerful than you." Callisto said. Magneto's eyes widened and looked back to Pyro then back to Callisto,

"Where is she?" He said. Pyro gasped under his breath. Pyro subconsciously clinched his fists not knowing why_._

"A mansion outside of Winchester."

"She's with Charles..." Magneto muttered.

Pyro stepped forward, "I know my way around the place, Let me go in." Magneto then raised an eyebrow.

"They will spot you."

"They can't stop me, they are nothing but traitors to their own cause." Pyro scoffed.

"Very well, Lucius." He nodded. Pyro pushed by the rest into a run once he was out of the sanctuary, Pyro couldn't stop to think, he felt as if there was someone else taking control of his body, then it hit him. _"Allerdyce."_

* * *

><p>Kitty was jogging down her notes in Mutant Ethics class, she tried to concentrate but her mind was still clouded with mixed emotions due to the hormones and mood swings from her pregnancy. As the lesson went on being taught by Professor Xavier he suddenly stopped in mid sentence, as he felt a unwanted presence in the mansion, a fight in Bobby's room sensing fire and ice clashing together.<p>

"Kitty." Xavier said. She looked up from her notebook, "I think you should head up to your room, and rest for the day. Class is dismissed." Kitty was confused but she obeyed and went with the rest out of the classroom. She decided to go see Bobby since class was out early, and he had a free period off when she arrived Bobby wasn't there and his room was ransacked. She then got the disturbing thought that this was the reason why Xavier told her to go to her room she started to run back to the classroom and the professor was gone. Xavier went out onto the balcony, and there he saw a battered Iceman out cold in Pyro's grasp as he holds his head up by his hair and drops him to the ground.

"You've been digging in my head earlier." Pyro said.

"Yet you have returned." Xavier replied.

"Not because I wanted to, you messed me up big time. Thanks to you I have these unwanted thoughts."

"Not unwanted, Lucius, you are subconsciously wanting to."

"NO!" Pyro shouted in anger. "No, I'm not the same kid you helped raise! It was all a lie!"

"**If you truly believe that, Then why are you here?**" Xavier's telepathically said. The soothing voice manage to bring calmness to Pyro,

"Because... Because... Magneto knows about..." Pyro stuttered.

"Jean..." Xavier said.

Pyro raised an eyebrow, "Jean Gray? I thought he knew about..."

"So, you were worried about Kitty and your baby."

Pyro scoffed, "I don't know who I am anymore..." Pyro turned his back and Professor X rolled up closer to him, "I just want it over..." Xavier placed his hands on both sides of Pyro's head and closed his eyes. Before Pyro was able to react Memories came rushing back, of him, Kitty, Kitty's parents, Bobby, Rogue, everything that happened before joining Magneto Pyro fell to his knees gasping for air. Pyro removed his goggles, and looked up to the man in the wheel chair flicking his eyes open.

"You are what you make for yourself not what others make of you, not even Magneto. Welcome back, John." Xavier said smiling when he saw Pyro's Hazel eyes but faded and replaced with a flash of horror when blood trickled down John's eyes, and nose.

"You shouldn't have done that." John coughed, throwing up blood after that.

"My god, John... You got the-"

"Professor!" Storm's voice shouted as she came around the corner and froze at the sight of Pyro and Bobby lying on the ground.

"Storm? What has happened?"

"Something's wrong in the med room. Is Bobby..." She said

"He'll live." John coughed.

"I'll send someone for him, John come with us." Xavier said.

"Is that a good idea?" Storm asked.

"I trust him."

_"You shouldn't..." _John thought, Even though the indoctrination was gone. John knew the truth behind his past and was filled with so much anger almost nothing changed, he was still Pyro. John went with them, All the students were told to return to their rooms. Kitty ran out onto the balcony and found Bobby unconscious,

"Bobby!" She cried running next to him cradling his head, "It's ok, I'm here." She assured. Bobby stirred awake,

"P..Py...Pyro." He mumbled. Kitty gasped and her eyes widened, Bobby was hurt, Rogue came around the corner and rushed to her boyfriend's side but was careful not to touch him. Kitty got to her feet really quick and was walking back into the house,

"Kitty, where are you going?" Rogue cried. Kitty looked back at her friend,

"I have to find him..." Tears in her eyes.

* * *

><p><strong><em>John's Back but not the same way as before... Will the "Dragon" be able to bounce back from his mistakes or still be with the brotherhood? Review!<em>**


	16. Chapter 16

**_A/N: If you still haven't voted for the gender of Kyro's child VOTE now on my profile, Poll closes as soon as the baby is born._**

**_X3_**

Chapter 16  
>"Phoenix"<p>

Kitty searched everywhere for John but couldn't find him anywhere, she was wondering why he came back if he wasn't himself it didn't make sense at all. Finally she gave up, she didn't bother checking the base and went back to Bobby's room to take care of him with Rogue, before she went through the door she leaned her back against the wall and slid down to the floor and began to cry. She couldn't find him, her emotions were everywhere and she began to rub her stomach.

_"John... Why did you leave me again?" _Her inner voice said. John, the professor, and Storm rushed down into the X-Base They saw that the Med Bay door was destroyed and they all ran inside to see Jean gone, and Logan unconscious. Storm rushed to Logan's side,

"Logan what happened?" She cried. The wolverine stirred awake,

"Jean? Jean!" the feral shouted, sitting up.

"What have you done?" Xavier spat rolling in with John following behind him. Logan unsheathed his claws,

"What the hell is he doing here?!" Logan growled.

"He's with me." Xavier replied. Logan turned to John who was still out of breath and fresh blood caked his face, he looked harmless enough and Wolverine retracted his claws.

"I think she killed Scott..." he sighed.

"What? No... That's not possible..." Storm was in denial.

"I warned you." Xavier hissed, He began to concentrate on his telepathy to locate Jean, "She's left the mansion, but she's trying to block my thoughts. She's so strong. It may be too late."

"Magneto..." John said. Xavier nodded at his response,

"Where?" Logan asked.

"Where it all began." Xavier replied. "We must go, John come with me." He said rolling down the hall.

"You can't be serious he's not coming with us." Logan growled.

"You rather he'd stay here at the house with everyone else?" Storm argued.

"This isn't up for discussion, John's my responsibility and he comes with me." Xavier interrupted. Logan and Storm sighed in defeat and John stuck close to the old man the entire way to Jean Grey's house.

"What are you doing here anyway? You managed to give Magneto the slip?" Logan asked while in the elevator back up into the mansion.

"Something like that..." John replied.

"What happened to you, John?" Storm asked.

"I let Magneto mess with my brain, ok?" John spat.

"But why?" But John began to cough again more blood dripped from his mouth.

"I've said too much... We need to go if we want to get Dr. Grey." John didn't say another word after that. He put back on his goggles, Pyro still raged deep inside. "And My name is Lucius." He spat as the doors opened and he walked ahead of them to the garage, as he walked into the joined hallway he looked to his left to see someone he never suspected on seeing that day, his pregnant lover Kitty Pryde. She stood there with a shocked expression on her face seeing Pyro's face and sleeves and hands covered in blood. Then she saw Xavier, Storm, and Logan come from behind him and her expression turned from shocked to confused, John looked back to the professor,

"Let's go..." he said and they began walking down the hall away from the teen mom,

"John, Wait!" Kitty cried.

"GO BACK TO YOUR ROOM, KATHARINE! You stay there till I get back!" John screamed pointing towards her and walked off until he was gone from her sight, Kitty stood ther shocked but in the end a smile came to her face but faded as she felt something terrible was going to happen. She did as she said and walked back to her room, as she sat at the foot of her bed she pulled out John's lighter and looked at the engraving inside one last time, she finally got the hope she was waiting for and held the lighter close to her heart.

* * *

><p><em>Jean Grey's house.<em>

John and the X-men pulled up to Jean's house, Magneto and some of his brotherhood members were there waiting for them. John was the first outside of the car and began walking to his teammates passed Magneto giving him a nod, keeping the pretense he was still under his control. Quill walked up to the Pyromaniac,

"Where the hell have you been? What's up with the blood?" He asked.

"Mouth shut! Eyes Open." Pyro commanded, "All of you!" He added, as Magneto and Xavier came over to the house.

"Just like old time, eh?" Magneto said to Xavier.

"She needs help. Jean is not well." Professor X replied.

"Funny, you sound just like her parents." Magneto turned to Pyro, "Nobody gets inside." Pyro nodded and tapped Juggernaut on the arm,

"You're up front." Pyro said, Juggernaut nodded and put on his stone helmet. Pyro stood near the door, and Quill wouldn't stop hammering him with questions, Pyro clinched his fist, and all the sudden all the windows of the house blew outwards and screams from Dr. Grey can be heard. Pyro saw Logan unleash his claws and charge at the house and Storm rose from the ground using her powers to her advantage.

Pyro turned to Quill, "Some one should shut you up." And dropped kicked Quill in the chin, like Mystique taught him "Thanks Raven..." he muttered. Logan was thrown through the window by Juggernaut and Storm began to spin at Pyro and the others, "Make it look real, make it look real," Pyro mumbled. Storm spun right through them knocking them all off their feet to the ground and getting electrocuted in the process. Callisto and Storm took a brawl inside the house, Pyro shook himself out of his daze and followed them inside the house. Pyro entered the living room and was suddenly pressed against the wall as everything in the house began to levitate and disintegrate. Jean became what she was The Phoenix, and Pyro, Xavier, and Magneto were powerless to stop her. The professor was levitated out of his wheelchair, the entire house was lifted off of the ground. Pyro's expression was hit with horror as he saw his former mentor slowly disintegrating.

"No Jean! Jean!" Magneto screamed still being pinned down. Then everything began to slowed down In time,

"Don't let it control you." Xavier said. He turned to face Pyro, and tears began falling from the Pyromaniacs eyes as he took off his goggles The professor smiled at him

John held out his hand, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He screamed

"Charles!" Magneto shouted. The professor's body exploded into thousands of pieces and blew away live leaves in the wind. The house fell to the ground, it was all over. Magneto was shocked to see his former friend gone, he picked up Jean by the shoulders, "My dear, come with me." He said as they walked out of the house with his brotherhood soldiers. Pyro, John Allerdyce sat their tears running down his face and his arm still stretched out sobbing silently staring at where the professor was. Storm and Logan ran in, They fell to their knees all three sobbed in complete sorrow at the sight of professor's wheelchair, the only thing left of their mentor, their leader, their father.

"**Goodbye**" The soothing voice said in John's mind.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Xavier's gone, John is devastated by the sudden loss will he be able to think twice about joining the brotherhood? Tune in Next time and don't forget to review!<em>**


	17. Chapter 17

**_A/N: Before you read make a second tab and pull up YouTube and have End of the Line by Gareth Johnson ready to play when I say as you go along._**

**_X3_**

Chapter 17  
>"End of The Line"<p>

Pyro watched Professor Xavier's funeral, from the top floor balcony of the mansion, everyone was there attending even Kitty dressed all in black holding a single white flower. Pyro was dressed in black from head to toe as well, face flushed and still wearing those welding goggles covering his eyes. Everybody but, Kitty, Logan, and Storm, didn't know he was staying at the mansion. Pyro stood silently with his hood up listening to the service given by Storm, Logan came up from behind Pyro arms crossed.

"You're still here?" Logan said. Pyro stood silent, still focused on the service. "People won't forget what you did, I don't care if you were controlled or not you made your choice. You don't belong here anymore, You are partially responsible for his death."

"Xavier opened his home to me, he was there for me when no one else was. I didn't agree with his choices, I was angry at him for keeping the truth from me, but I never hated him. As far as I'm concerned he was my real father."

"If you believe that, why did you leave? Especially Kitty?"

"I have my reasons for leaving, not the same way you and the others think."

"Then what is the reason?" Logan hissed.

Pyro sighed and crossed his arms, "I'm dying." He said softly. "Legacy virus... I may only have a few weeks."

Logan closed his eyes and sighed, "John..."

"Don't... I don't need your sympathy. Xavier was right, I can only make who I am. I made this choice and I'm sticking with it."

"You're going back?" Logan scoffed. Pyro nodded, "What about Kitty? She deserves to know."

"I know..." Pyro walked back inside the mansion, into Kitty's room where he sat and waited for her. He didn't care how long it took, he sat there for a good half hour until the door finally opened and Kitty walked in. She stood there, her face was mixed with, shock and anger, nothing else. Pyro pulled down his goggles,

"We need to talk." Pyro said. Kitty stood there crossing her arms and face still flushed from the professor's funeral.

"I've should have know that something was wrong, right?" She said scoffing. She was angry then upset. "I mean, you don't seem to care what happened to the professor!"

Pyro's eyes flashed with anger, "I. Do. Care!" He spat his words with bitterness in his tone and it stung just by saying it.

"Do you?" sounding disappointed and desperate.

"You know haw difficult it was for me to come back? To tell you that I'm..." Pyro paused, catching her full attention. "Look, all I can say is that I ever meant to hurt you, none of this was meant to hurt you. I had a reason to leave, a reason that I thought you were better off not knowing. I don't expect you to forgive me for all the things I've done-"

"John, I forgave you the minuet you the minuet I knew you were safe I didn't cry every day not only because you weren't with me, but because I never knew if you were dead or alive."

Pyro nodded, "I never expected it to be this way, knowing that I had to come back to tell you..."

"Tell me what?" Kitty asked stepping closer to him.

"I'm dying, Kitten." Pyro said. Kitty felt like she was going to fall down at those words, she felt like she couldn't breath, "I got the Leg-"

"DON'T" She screamed, tears falling down her eyes, "Don't you say that to me..." She sobbed falling to her bed covering her mouth, Pyro sat next to her on her bed and lifted her chin.

"You are strong ShadowCat, you are the strongest person I've ever known." Pyro said in the softest tone possible.

"No..." She muttered, endless tears coming down her face.

"On your feet, X-man!" Pyro encouraged by lifting her petite body into a hug and pressed his lips against hers, she wraps her arms around his neck deepening the kiss until air became a priority. "I love you, Kitten I always will." Kitty pulled back to meet his gaze.

"I will always love you too." She smiled, Pyro stood pulling Kitty up with him, fresh tears glistening in his Hazel eyes. He got down on his knees and put his forehead on Kitty's stomach he them began to rub the slight baby bump,

"Take care of your mama, you here me kid?" He sniffed, letting out a slight chuckle. Kitty giggled with him letting a few more tears going down her eyes running her hands through Pyro's hair. "Goodbye kiddo, Daddy loves you. I know one day you will make me proud." Pyro kissed Kitty's belly and stood back up onto his feet he looked deep into Kitty Pryde's brown eyes, "Goodbye Kitty." Pyro put on his goggles, and waked backwards towards the window, the two were startled by the song that started to play on the clock radio, Kitty and John knew what it was. Their song.

_(Start playing End of the Line By Gareth Johnson on YouTube **RIGHT NOW! Listen to it all the way to the end!-**Revanite201)_

Kitty smiled at him while sneaking in a couple of sobs, while Pyro jumped out the window and she began rubbing her stomach. She crawled onto her bed and lied down listening to her and John Allerdyce song. Pyro ran and Ran not looking back, the end of his life was near and he decided to go down fighting, he can't take back the choices he made. He wanted more than anything to be with her, but he knew it was not meant to be. Memories of their first dance, Kiss, intimate moment together all the happy times brought him peace. Enough to go down with love for Kitty Pryde and their child in his heart.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Note it's not really an end but the sad news is that I'm going to be making this story into two parts there is only a couple of chapters left, because I'm going away for a while but KEEP your chins up THIS. IS. NOT. The. END.- REVIEW!<em>**


	18. Chapter 18

**_X3_**

Chapter 18  
>"So it Begins"<p>

Kitty didn't move an inch still lying on her bed, staying strong like John told her, for him and their baby. After four months she finally felt some peace between them, but she also couldn't imagine a life without him. _"He's gone... He's really gone." _She thought. John was right, even though her heart was broken her spirit remained strong. She shed enough tears for the boy she loved and she was happy that he never stopped loving her and that it will follow him to his grave and beyond. She vowed to herself she would never find love again, because her heart remained true not to Pyro, not to Lucius, but Saint-John Allerdyce. She began wiping the tears away when Bobby came in, still black and blue from John's or Lucius' last visit.

"You okay?" He asked sitting down next to her.

She sat up against the headboard and placed her hands over her belly and rubbed it gently. "Yeah... Its just, when Xavier came to my house. He was the one who convinced me to come here." It was a truthful lie, She was crying for John and the professor all in the same.

"Yeah me too, we're all feelin' the same way, you know?"

"No, Bobby, we're not. You have Rogue and I have... I just miss home."

"You miss 'him', you mean." Bobby said looking down.

"Yeah... I do." She muttered.

"So.. do your parents know about..." Kitty shook her head,

"I decided not to go with them to San Francisco for the holiday. I just want to wait until the baby is born before I tell them."

"So you're still going through with this? I figured that you'd get..."

"No! I'm not giving up on this baby, don't even dare bring up abortion near me again." She hissed.

"I'm sorry..."

"No Bobby I'm sorry, My pregnancy is throwing my emotions everywhere." Bobby looked at her nightstand to see the handmade snow globe she got for Christmas from John while he was spending the holidays with her and her parents. The globe showed two people ice skating on a frozen pond next to the exact replica of the mansion, Bobby smiled at the memory when John asked him to freeze the fountain in the yard so he can take Kitty Ice skating.

"Kitty, get up, come with me."

"Storm told us to stay in our rooms."

"Come one we won't get caught, I mean if there was one thing I remember most about John, that was me and him sneaking out of here once in a while. But with you that won't be a problem, you know." Kitty smirked at that comment, Bobby grabbed her skates and her eyes widened at what Bobby was going to do. As soon as they were outside, Bobby froze the water of the fountain and just like what John and her did, Kitty ice skated with Bobby. He managed to make his own skates from his ice powers, as Kitty skate laps around the fountain memories of her and John at the same spot at a night like this came rushing back.

_"This place can be home too." John said._

_"You planed this?" Kitty said with her eyes filled with joy of seeing the frozen fountain. They skated around and they both fell a couple of times, laughing and rolling over each other, and making out on the cold ice, but John's body heat kept her warm in the passion. She pulled away from his face,_

_"Thank you for this, John." She said. John tucked strands of hair behind her ear and kissed her again,_

_"Anytime." He said._

Kitty woke from her flashback, and she and Bobby were walking back to the dorms,

"Thank you Bobby." She said sweetly and kissed him on the cheek.

"Good night Kitty." Bobby said smiling and walked the opposite way to his room. Kitty felt better enough to have good night sleep, once again she was happy and couldn't wait to be a mom not caring if she was 16 or not.

* * *

><p>"Ah, the prodigal son has returned." Magneto chuckled seeing Pyro enter the camp, "This is a call to arms Brother, what say you?" He asked.<p>

"Yes." Pyro nodded. Magneto patted him on the shoulders,

"Walk with me, we have a war to fight." Pyro began walking with the elder through the camp. The mutant army was gathering in numbers to take the fight to Alcatraz island where the cure is being held. Pyro caught a glimpse of his former teacher, Jean Grey. He fought the urge to kill her for what she did to Xavier.

Callisto walked over with doubts about the Phoenix being here, "Her power is completely unstable." She said.

"Only in the wrong hands." Magneto assured.

"You trust her? She's been with them longer than us." Pyro added.

"So were you once." he countered. Pyro sighed in defeat,

"Maybe, but I stuck with you the entire way. Even with you letting the professor to die." Magneto stopped him in his tracks.

"Charles Xavier did more for mutants than you'll ever know, I will always remember him for that. He was the one true friend I ever had, My single regret is that he had to die for our dream to live." He walked off with the others after that leaving Pyro standing where he was,

"A true friend would help you out even in the worst of situations," Pyro muttered pulling out a cigarette and lighting it with his igniter, and took a long drag. "Enemy or not."

* * *

><p><em>Cure Distribution Center.<em>

Pyro hid among the mutant protestors outside the cure center, funny he should see Bobby Drake among the crowd, Pyro removed his hood and began pushing through the crowd to get to his former best friend.

"Getting the cure so you could go back to Mommy and Daddy?" Pyro mocked.

Iceman merely rolled his eyes, "I'm looking for someone."

"Oh I get it, your girlfriend. Makes sense that a mutant with that kind of power would want the cure. To be touched..." Bobby narrowed his eyes and his hand became solid ice, Pyro ignited a fire ball into his palm, "C'mon Iceman.. Make a move." Pyro said. But Bobby fought the urge and shook his head, he began walking away among the crowd.

"Same old Bobby. Still afraid of a fight!" Pyro mocked. Pyro turned his attention to the distribution center and unleashed his flames upon the building destroying it. The mutants screamed and ran Pyro hid himself among the fleeing protestors away from the scene, away from Bobby.

* * *

><p><em>X-mansion<em>

Kitty and the rest of the students gathered around the TV as Magneto gave a live broadcast threat, She gasped after seeing Pyro by his side as the camera zooms out.

"Today's attack was only our first salvo. So long as the cure exists, our war will rage. Your cities will not be safe. Your Streets will not be safe. You will not be safe." Magneto went on, But Kitty's eyes were still locked onto John who stood like a soldier in attention by Magneto's side. Then the camera pointed to him, "To my fellow mutants, we make you only one offer; join us or stay out of our way. Enough mutant blood has been spilled already."

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: The final chapter will be the Mutant War on Alcatraz the final battle, the next chapter however will be a fluffy chapter a memory of John and Kitty's relationship. Voters I still need your vote on the gender of the kid for the next story!_**


	19. Chapter 19

_**Pre-X1**_

_**Disclaimer: Chapter was inspired by another Kyro fan.**_

Chapter 19  
>"A moment to Remember"<p>

It was Christmas morning, and John and Kitty lied in his bed of the guestroom in her parent's house. She was lying across him kissing him passionately. Kitty's parents would kill John if they were caught. When they broke apart their foreheads still attached, he tucked some strands of hair behind kitty's ear,

"Marry Christmas Kitty." He drew back and climbed out of bed and offered the petite girl his hand. She took it, already missing the warmth of his body under her.

"Marry Christmas, John." She stuttered breathlessly. "How long have you been awake for anyway?"

John shrugged, "Not long."

"Oh." Kitty said as she started for the door. "Well mom and dad are waiting downstairs for us." She grabbed John by the arm and took off like a bullet down the hall and down the stairs like a spoiled kid on Christmas morning.

"You are gonna rip my arm outta the socket if your not careful." He snapped.

"Oh, Sorry." She had only just realized she was still holding it and dropped it. Instantaneously he found himself missing the feel of her skin against his. "I guess I just got a little excited." John shrugged and held her hand interlocking their fingers, and leaned down to plant a peck on her lips,

"Relax." He said with softness in his voice. The two of them then moved into the living room where the tree sat, a decent amount of presents surrounding it. Kitty's father, Carmen began passing out the gifts one by one. John was surprised when he was handed one, and then another, followed by another.

"You guys didn't have to do this." he said taking the fourth gift.

"Nonsense! We didn't think it was fair for you to sit by and watch us open our gifts and you didn't get any." Carmen said as he handed another package to Kitty.

"Thanks, I don't have a lot of Christmas memories. I'm sure whatever I got makes up for it."

"I'm glad to hear that John." Mrs. Pryde said.

Everybody opened their gifts and were happy with whatever they got, especially John. This was possibly the only real Christmas he spent the way it was meant to be especially with his girlfriend's family. Every year Kitty and her parents each get one especial gift from each other, but this year Kitty was paired with John for a special gift to one another while her parents were paired with each other. Carmen handed his wife a small rectangular box and opened it to reveal a beautiful Diamond & Tanzanite Sterling Silver Necklace. She looked like she was about to cry as she first opened it,

"It may not be the one like you lost during the flood, but this one was the closest I could find."

"I love it!" She gave him a kiss.

"Every kiss begins with K" Kitty sang, making a chuckle catch in John throat.

Carmen got a brand new Car-Griller Wrangler Charcoal Grill, John thought that the man was going to have a heart attack. He scooped up his wife, swinging her around, saying his thanks before setting her down.

"Ok, kids, now it's your turn." He said, after he calmed down.

John carefully reached over and handed Kitty the box. She sat there for a moment, weighing the object in her hands. "What is it?"

"Open it." John stated with a nervous smile, she tore into the paper, and began to open the box and removed the Styrofoam, her jaw dropped in awe. Her fingers traced the golden outline of the flowers, vines and ice-sickles, with an engraving _"Home is where your heart is."_ She smiled as she looked into the globe seeing a replica of the mansion, with two people skating around the fountain. She winded the key on the bottom and a music box played their song.

"I had it custom made, the guy just happened to be a mutant too." John chuckled.

Kitty squealed with delight before leaning over and surprised her parents by throwing a kiss onto John's lips,

"Kitty!" The mother laughed. Kitty pulled away in embarrassment,

"Sorry mom, Thank you so much John."

"You are welcome." John said with a grin on his face. Kitty then reached over and handed the pyromaniac a box with black wrapping paper with flames on it. He smiled at her as he opened the packaging. In his hands he held a small black metal box with red pin striping. He removed the latch and opened the lid to reveal a silver stainless steel Zippo with the same painting of a shark's head like the old one sitting on a crushed red velvet mold. John smiled as he took the lighter, he flipped the cap open and brushed the flint coaxing a flame to life with just one strike. Using his Pyrokinesis a small kitten formed and ran across to pounce on top of Kitty's shoulders and rubbed against her face. With the flick of his wrist he shut the lid, and the kitten disappeared into a cloud of smoke.

John leaned over and kissed her on the cheek, "Thank you Kitty."

* * *

><p><strong>X3<br>**_X Base_

Kitty was in her X suit, staring down at John's prized zippo lighter, she took a deep breath and pocketed the lighter for good luck.

"There's only six of us, Logan." Bobby said.

"Yeah. We're outnumbered. I'm not gonna lie to you." Logan said walking up to him, Kitty, and Pitor. "But we lost Scott, We lost the professor, and we lost John. If we don't fight now, everything they stood for will die with them. I'm not gonna let that happen. Are you?" Bobby held back the tears and shook his head. "Then we stand together, X-Men, all of us." Logan said looking around, Storm, Beast, Colossus, Iceman, and ShadowCat and him the mighty Wolverine.

"We're in." Iceman said.

"Let's Go." Wolverine commanded. Finally they were ready, ready to fight the war against the brotherhood. This is their last chance, This is their Last Stand.

* * *

><p><strong><em>The war begins...<em>**


	20. Chapter 20

_**X3**_

Chapter 20  
>"The Dragonborn"<p>

_San Francisco, Golden Gate Bridge._

Pyro and the Brotherhood of mutants began crossing the Golden gate bridge, Magneto pushes the traffic out of their paths and stood at the foot of the bridge. There was no going back for the fire manipulator, he had to see this through the end. Magneto, one of the most powerful mutants in the world used his ability to control metal to lift the bridge off of it's suspenders and bend it towards Alcatraz island. As soon as the foot of the bridge reached the edge of the island, the bridge dropped down, a clear entrance for the brotherhood. War has finally begun. Pyro double checked his igniters, he was ready for battle while fighting off the virus that pollutes his system sweat poured down his face and blood ran down his nose which he wipes away with his sleeve. Something catches the Pyromaniac's eyes, a couple trapped in their car, Kitty Pryde's parents. Carmen Pryde, Kitty's father exits the car staring Blankley at the boy.

"Johnny?" He said. Pyro tightened his eyes after hearing him call him 'Johnny' he always liked it when he called him that, he always liked the guy. He welcomed him as part of his family and allowed him to date his daughter. Pyro can see the hurt and disappointment in the man's eyes, that crushed him.

"Get back in the car Carmen, don't come out until the fighting stops." Pyro said at the softest tone possible. Carmen narrowed his eyes but did as the boy said and got back into the car. Magneto lowered himself onto the bridge, the sun had set embracing the world in the darkness of night. A perfect time for a war, as the Brotherhood held formation at the foot of the bridge overlooking the battlefield.

"The boy's in the southeast corner of the building." Callisto said.

"Well done." Magneto replied. He gave Pyro a nod, the fire manipulator turned towards the soldiers ready for battle,

"LETS TAKE IT DOWN!" He roared sending the mutants into battle, all of them cheered and unleashed their war cry's as they leaped off of the bridge and into the field charging at the armed soldiers protecting the labs, preparing to fire.

"In chess the pawns go first." Magneto said. then he scoffed, "Humans and their guns." He held out his arm to use his ability but didn't seem to work. As the soldier's weapons used Cure tranquilizer rounds sedating and curing the mutants without bloodshed. "Plastic. They've learned." The pawns were getting decimated as the soldiers put up a pretty good fight.

"That's why the pawns go first." Magneto said. The soldiers then brought out their heavy artillery and targeted Magneto and the rest of the Brotherhood on the bridge, sending cure dispensing artillery strikes into the air and tranquilizers rained from the sky, Magneto covered them with metal rubble.

Pyro turned to Arclight, "Arclight, use your shock waves! Target those weapons!" She stepped forward removing her gloves and as Magneto discarded his shields she clapped the both of her hands together sending a wide shock wave towards the soldiers causing their plastic weapons to explode, leaving the soldier's powerless, Pyro leaped to the ground and in a firm commanding voice,

"CHARGE!" He roared, the rest of the brotherhood came from the bridge leaving Magneto and Juggernaut to spectate the ongoing war against the humans. Pyro began to hear the distant whistling of an jet engine. "They're here." He muttered. Storm appeared from the sky shooting bolts of lightning down at the brotherhood separating them from the soldiers. Pyro held them in formation, he saw Beast pounce from the building onto the ground followed by Colossus, ShadowCat, Iceman, and Wolverine. The X-men held their own formation line. Pyro's eyes locked with Kitty's who kept her expression hard, focused, and ready for battle.

Pyro turned to his men, "Brothers! In that building is your chance for freedom! Are you willing to risk your lives for your freedom?" Pyro shouted, they all replied with cheers.

"That little bitch is mine." A mutant said, Pyro cocked his head toward the mutant and walked up to face him. Pyro looked back at Kitty then back to the brotherhood follower, without warning he slugged him in the face and began dragging him to the middle of the space between the two fromations,

"Say that again!" Pyro growled. gripping the mutant's head tightly,

"John!" Wolverine shouted, "Don't do this, you're not a killer... It's not too late."

A tear fell down the fire manipulator's face, "It is too late, Logan." Pyro snapped the mutant's neck like a twig, Kitty had a shocked expression on her face. Pyro turned to the Brotherhood army,

"CLAIM YOUR FREEDOM!" Pyro roared, the Mutants swarmed around him at the X-Men and soldiers. Pyro turned back to the bridge wiping the rogue tears from his face and stood next to Magneto watching the war continue. Callisto made a break for Storm, the other X-Men continued to fight off the brotherhood forces trying to get inside the building.

Magneto turned to Juggernaut, "Go inside and kill the boy."

"With pleasure." He replied and charged through the battle field into the building.

Beast continued fighting the mutants, "He's going for the boy!"

Kitty turned gasping for air, "Not if I get there first!" She shouted running through the building's wall. Pyro from a distance saw her run into the building after Juggernaut, he tightened his eyes closed and prayed that she was alright. Kitty caught up to Juggernaut and leaped at him dragging him down into the ground, she phased back up to the surface with a mocking smirk on her face.

"Don't you know who I am?" Juggernaut asked. Kitty chuckled and ran thorough the wall "I'm the Juggernaut, bitch!" It didn't hold him for long and started chasing her smashing through the walls. Kitty ran as fast as she could hearing the trembling sounds of the behemoth's footsteps. As she was about to loose her breath Kitty phased through the final wall and stood behind hiding, Juggernaut kept on running through the walls thinking he was still after her. When Kitty knew she was safe she made her way to the kid. As she phased through another wall, she found herself into a white room and a found a kid hiding behind his nightstand. He was startled at the ShadowCat's appearance,

"No, don't worry. I'm here to help you. I'm gonna get you out of here." She gasped as she took the kid's hand and she led him to the door only to hear distant crashing from Juggernaut running through the walls. "This way." she said trying to phase the two of them through the wall but couldn't, "Oh my god! What's going on?" She cried.

"Your powers won't work with me." The boy said. Kitty was shocked, how was she going to get out of there? But Kitty had a plan,

"Stay close okay?" She said gasping for air from all that running especially for a four month old pregnant girl, the boy nodded in response. Juggernaut ran into the room,

"I'm the wrong guy to play hide-and-seek with." He smirked.

Kitty's inner Saint-John Allerdyce came out, "Who's hiding, Dickhead?" the walking behemoth charged at the mutant teens only to meet the wall which he hit hard enough to knock him unconscious when he was near the kid. Now kitty knew why they called the boy Leech.

Back outside, Pyro and Magneto looked over what was left of the battle, the end was coming near and was itching for a battle with the Iceman.

"It's time to end this war." Magneto muttered. He began throwing abandoned cars into the battlefield, Pyro used his Pyrokinesis to set them ablaze turning them into artillery. The X-men and soldiers went into cover and the two commanders of the Brotherhood continued to use artillery against them. As magneto and Pyro threw a final fiery car into the field it was stopped when it was covered in ice.

Magneto turned to the Pyromaniac, "Go ahead." Pyro nodded and walked down from the bridge with his head held up high and the pain from the virus fueled his flames, as he was about to face Bobby Drake his former friend. Bobby took off his gloves, to think that he intimidated Pyro but it didn't. Pyro narrowed his eyes behind those goggle s of his and ignited a fire ball into his palm and shot a full stream of fire at the Iceman but countered with a stream of ice. The two elements collided together, and the two element benders put their weight into their abilities but Pyro was a bit stronger as he began to walk forward pushing all he had into the stream of blazing inferno, overpowering the Iceman until he was at his mercy.

"You're way in over your head Bobby, you should have stayed in school." Pyro said, but suddenly Bobby gripped his wrists. The Iceman literally became the Iceman as his entire body was a walking Ice sculpture. Pyro's hands froze solid from his touch, Pyro looked up into the eyes of Bobby Drake before getting a crushing head-butt from him. A horrifying crack of Pyro skull ruptured like a gunshot,

"You should've left." Iceman said. Pyro lied on the ground, blood gushed down his face and his eyes were still when the goggles flew from his face from the impact of the Iceman's head,

* * *

><p>Kitty ran out side with Leech and saw the phoenix unleashing her powers destroying everything in her path, she was a terrifying sight. Her red hair looked like flames as it was blowing in the wind, her eyes were pitched black and her skin was pale. Kitty couldn't believe of what her former teacher had become.<p>

"Kitty!" Bobby shouted at the foot of the bridge, As she ran she caught a glimpse of Pyro's body lying down on the ground, he wasn't moving and his hands were frozen solid and fresh ice crystals coated his clothing. Kitty felt her whole world fall apart, she looked over to Bobby who ended up pulling her to the bridge with Leech, as soon as they were at a safe distance, she glared at the Iceman,

"What did you do?" She gasped tears falling down her eyes.

"I...Kitty...I'm..." Bobby was lost in words. Kitty wanted to rip Bobby's heart out and she had the power to do it, she raised her hand in anger, but was stopped by the sound of her parent's voices.

"Kitty, I'm sorry..." But kitty ran off to her parents who were running up to her at the end of the bridge. She didn't want to hear it. Jean Grey, known as the Phoenix began to destroy everything on the island the surrounding waterline lifted into the air, Wolverine stood behind, he was the only one that was able to stop her.

"Jean, I know you're still there!" Logan shouted to her. Logan's skin and clothing began to desinigrate but his healing factor and adamantium bones kept him going. He went in closer but Jean was too strong and Logan couldn't proceed anymore, but then The Phoenix was hit with streams of flames, Logan looked up to see what he thought was Pyro levitating off the ground, his skin was scaly like a dragon and covered in flames his eyes were emitting fire as well. The flames in a shape of dragons wings flapped behind him, The phoenix growled and levitated to the same height as Pyro was. The Awakened Dragon and the Reborn Phoenix do battle in the sky, Pyro threw more streams of fire while the Phoenix countered and tried to disintegrate him but had no effect against the Fire manipulator's new form. The Homo Mutandis had unlocked his birthright power.

"Next time stay dead!" Pyro said with a demonic tone in his voice before he delivered his final strike by summoning a huge flame dragon as far as the eye could see in the sky, the people on the other side of the bridge saw the fiery creation. Kitty's eyes widened, "John..." She muttered. The dragon flew high into the sky and dropped right down, it's jaw opened to breath a stream of fire down onto the Phoenix before the dragon swallowed her whole and the fire dragon crashed into the ground and disappeared leaving a defeated Phoenix lying down on the ground. It was over, the phoenix's power's subsided and everything that levitated around, the cars, the rubble and the surrounding waterline fell right down to the ground.

Logan kneeled by the image of Jean Grey who lied out flat on the ground, burned and broken. She began to cry,

"Save me..." She gasped, tears running down her face.

Logan let a few of his own tears fall, "I love you..." He unsheathed his claws and stabbed her ending her misery. Logan lifted her body hugging her close, "NOOOOOOOOO!" He cried in complete sorrow. Pyro levitated down next to him, he gripped his shoulder,

"Let's go." His demonic voice said at the softest tone possible. Logan lifted Jean's body into his arms and Pyro gripped Logan close and his fiery dragon wings lifted them all into the air and flew to the other side of the bridge. The X-men were astounded to see a creature land Logan holding Jean's body to the ground. Kitty recognized the creature's face behind the scale like tone and fire.

She stepped closer to the creature, fresh tears glistening in her eyes. "John?" She asked reaching up to touch his cheek, but she stopped when the creature morphed into a more recognizable John Allerdyce. Kitty smiled and moved into a hug but he stopped her, not saying a word but tears fall from his eyes and smiled. John began to step back and smiled one last time before his skin slowly turned to ash and blew away leaving a fiery form in the shape of John it then separated into small spheres of fire and disappear into a cloud of smoke. Kitty fell to her knees and began to sob uncontrollably, her parents held her closely and cried with her, Bobby felt stinging tears in his eyes, John may have been the enemy but he saw that he never stopped loving the girl he loved. The war was over, Magneto and his brotherhood was defeated.

* * *

><p>Over the course of two months, humanity and the mutants began living in peace together. Magneto was cured, The school was reopened. Kitty Pryde in time began to heal, she needed to stay strong for her baby, she had a promise to keep. Kitty stood at four graves, in the compound of the institute,<p>

(X)  
>Jean Grey<p>

(X)  
>Scott Summers<p>

"Charles Xavier"  
>"Father, Teacher, Leader"<p>

The now six month pregnant Kitty Pryde eyes were only drawn to the fourth grave, rubbing her now recognizable pregnant stomach. She began to visit him everyday for the past two months, she talks to him almost every minuet of the day during the summer. Because somehow it brought her peace. Storm walked up behind her and wrapped her arm around the pregnant ShadowCat.

"He's finally at peace now, Kitty. I knew he would find someway to redeem himself, in the end." Storm said.

Kitty sniffed, "I don't think he had ever wanted to die, even if that was the road he chose. He loved life to much and it made him a little Rebellious, you have to understand that no matter what he did or what he became, I will always remember the boy that I went to school with, the one I fell in love with. Deep down inside I know he did what he thought was best for me, and our baby." She looked up at the white haired teacher next to her, as tears streamed down her face. Storm decided to leave her alone, and Kitty still stood their at his grave.

(X)  
>Saint John Allerdyce<br>"Beloved, Friend, Son, Father"

Suddenly Kitty's eyes drew to the eternal flame of the professor's grave, the flame spawned a kitten and it pounced onto Kitty's shoulder rubbing against her face and leaped off into a puff of smoke. Her eyes widened and she smiled looking all around her she began to laugh like a giddy child in pure joy, after such sudden hope rebuilt her broken heart.

_Click, Snap, Click, Snap, Click, Snap._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Cast<em>**

**_Aaron Stanford As Saint John Allerdyce/ Pyro/ The Dragon_**

**_Ellen Page As Katharine "Kitty" Pryde/ ShadowCat_**

**_Sawn Ashmore As Bobby Drake/ Iceman_**

**_Hugh Jackman As Logan Creed/ Wolverine_**

**_Ian McKellen As Erik Lehnsherr/ Magneto_**

**_Patrick Stewart As Charles Xavier/ Professor X_**

**_Famke Janssen as Jean Grey/ Phoenix_**

**_Halle Berry As Ororo Munroe/ Storm_**

**_Anna Paquin As Marie/ Rogue_**

**_Rebecca Romijn as Raven Darkholme / Mystique_**

**_James Marsden as Scott Summers / Cyclops_**

* * *

><p>John woke up, he lifted himself from the medical cot, he had no idea where he was, his vision was all a bluer. His chest felt weird and he could feel something metal at the center of his chest, luckily he got up from his cot and walked to the mirror to see a circle of light attached to his chest, the light was reddish orange and he could feel something course from his veins, made him feel, healthy... He looked at the lettering on the wall.<p>

_**"Stark Industries"**_

"What the hell?" John said.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thank you guys so much for reading this incredible story and Yes there will be a sequel so stay tuned! I like to thank Pumpkinlove and my good friend and co writer for my Last Of Us Series Exangellion for the support and the love THANK YOU so much! I hope you have enjoyed this as much as I did, REVIW AND FAVORITE and I'll see you next time Kyromaniacs! <strong>_


	21. Athours note

_Hey people The Sequel to this story is uploaded, I understand this story went by quick because I had a lot of time on my hands and some chapters were already written, this new story will take some time to write because now there are no movies to take some dialogue from so it's strictly original, some things may be making a cameo and other familiar things as the story continues but I assure you guys that Kyro never dies, I love this X-men paring and I'm proud of this story whether people like it or dislike it, I simply wanted to share My Idea's and my view to movies, I hope you guys will keep reading and reviewing I want to hear the good and bad I've had a pen in my hand since I was old enough to write and writing has been a passion of mine. I'm an amateur writer yes, but I always wanted to hear what other people think. To pumpkinlove thank you for your support and reviews I hope you continue on P.2_

_-Revanite201_


End file.
